Behind the Scenes: Act Natural
by Treskttn
Summary: What happens when Garfield Logan is hired as a bodyguard to protect a famous, but rather unkind, actress? AU BBxRae
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you like this lovely story, co-written with creativewritingsoul, an incredibly brilliant writer :)**

**Read, Review, Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: characters belong to DC comics**

* * *

"Rachel?" A voice called, "RACHEL!" A tall, thin redhead ran over, clipboard in hand. She had a black headset over her gorgeous, shiny, red curls. She ran up to a smaller girl, ashy skinned and contrasting the redheads excitement with a rather emotionless expression. "Rachel, I am glad I was capable of locating you. You have an interview at four, and a nail appointment at-"

"Kori." Rachel stopped her. "I told you to cancel the interview, and I _hate_ getting my nails done."

Kori sighed, for one of the luckiest girls in the world, this girl did not seem to like it. "Rachel, you know they must be painted. And the inter of views was unable to be scheduled at a later date, it is important you do it because… because… it is of the utmost importance!"

Rachel smirked, sometimes she just liked to be difficult to upset her assistant. The poor girl wasn't all the bright. "Alright, Kori. I suppose I could go just this once." It was a surprise that Rachel was an actress. Though she was quite talented, she wasn't at all the… 'Hollywood type". She was ashy, and her voice was very gravelly. She hated attention and she was… to say the least, _bland._ But she was a convincing actress, and that was all the mattered. Some even say her individuality is what made her so famous. Others disagree, and say someone so strange didn't deserve the fame. Either way, like any celebrity, she had her fans and her haters. But she honestly couldn't care less.

"Thank you, Rachel. I am most pleased," Kori answered, dialing a number on her phone and excusing herself from Rachel's presence. Rachel just kept walking. A large man in a suit began walking with her.

"Rachel, you heard about your last body guard?" The man asked. He towered over her, and he was very muscular. His skin was clear and brown and he had the whitest smile, whose shine was only rivaled by his bald head. But he wasn't completely hairless, as he did have an interesting beard growing in.

"Nope, didn't hear. But I'd _like_ to hear about my green tea," She said, but nothing she said ever really came off snotty because she deadpanned everything.

He handed her a hot mug. "Your last body guard quit, because you called him 'ignorant' and 'uncultured'."

She held back a smile. "Well, he told me he hates books because TV was made so that no one would have to read… I simply told him why he was wrong."

"We can't hire someone new to watch you every week," The man began to scold.

"Victor, you do a great job as my manager. But when it comes to body guards… I can protect myself."

He frowned. This girl was like his little sister. "Rachel. For me, please let these men protect you. I would be devastated if something were to happen to you."

She rolled her eyes, _I can take care of myself. _"Fine. Alright. Hire someone."

"No problem, already did," He grinned as they approached an average height blonde man. He wasn't all that tall, but he was pretty muscular- and pretty handsome. He had a milky complexion and gorgeous emerald eyes. He gave a charming smile, his canines rather notable and adorable. Rachel didn't smile back, she just sipped her tea. Vic introduced him, "Rachel, this is Garfield Logan. Your new body guard."

Garfield walked in with the highest of confidence, which immediately plummeted as soon as he saw the most beautiful woman before him his green eyes had ever laid sight on. He cleared his throat and held his wide smile. She had distinct gorgeous locks of chestnut brown hair. Was that… purple in her hair? This babe had a wild side?! "Greetings your highness! I am the Logan-ator, here to protect your bosoms – I MEAN… you know, you… your face… and, other… features…" he finished it all with his signature grin.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Delightful," her sarcastic, raspy voice responded. "Listen, Logan-ator… We are not friends. I am not here to converse with you. I don't even feel your services are needed." She let out an even breath, and he thought for a moment she was done, but he was wrong. "I'm sure you're… dare I say '_star struck' _and you probably think it's really cool to meet me. It's not. I'm not cool. I'm not really a, 'people person'. I'm letting you know now as a courtesy to you. Do your job, make sure I survive. That's about it. I don't need a comedian, and you can call me 'Rachel'. Victor, my overprotective manager and best friend, will fill you in. If you need anything, talk to him." She then simply, walked away. And though she just basically tore him up, she did look damn good walking away.

Garfield glanced over to Victor, who also returned the look. "Is she… always so, pleasant?" He couldn't help but to get the feeling she wasn't. What so ever.

"She's a nice girl. She really is." Victor sighed. He wasn't sure if getting his friend this job was a good idea after all. He loved Rachel and Gar both... but maybe they were too different. "She's just... different. She doesn't really joke or laugh much... most of the time she's pretty... guarded and cold. But hey, I'm here to joke around with and what not. The only thing you have to do is make sure she stays safe." He shrugged. He worried though he might regret this. The last thing he wanted was to lose a friend.

Garfield nodded at the informative information he'd been given, he sighed and then got an idea in his mind. Perhaps from the movies. "Do I… get a gun?" He shrugged when Victor's gazed snapped towards him. "Y'know, like all the cool bodyguards have?" He sounded hopeful, but doubted it would last.

Vic gave a straight, un-humored look, "Garfield... You really think a body guard with no experience like you..." his face got over excited like a little boy, "WOULD BE ANYTHING WITHOUT A GUN?! HELL YEA YOU GET ONE!" They high-fived and Vic gave a sort of forced-nonchalant look. "Will you let me hold it when you get it?"

Garfield thought for a moment, "So… I'm really getting a gun? Or are you just being a jerk about it?"

Vic smiled, "Yea, you'll be getting a gun. You have to meet Richard to get it, he's going to teach you how to shoot it. He used to be a cop." Then Vic took out his phone and started shuffling through his agenda. "Your first assignment... is at four. Rachel has an interview about her upcoming role in the big budget remake of 'Batman'. You have to escort her there. You won't need your gun for this one, you can get it tonight. I think you'll be fine to handle it, you think you'll be alright?"

Garfield gave a nonchalant smirk, "Yeah of course, y'know… guns and ammo, that's how I roll." Even though he didn't have a lot of know-how with a gun, it couldn't be all that hard right? "Okay so, do I get to ride in the limo or like… run behind it?" He joked knowingly. He's a bodyguard to a rich chick, of course he'd get a prime seat in the limo.

"You get to ride in the limo. I don't want to get you too excited, but... it's awesome!" Vic admitted, almost jumping with joy. "Go tell Rachel you're about ready to go, it's almost three-thirty."

Garfield promptly made his way in the same direction she walked off in. Approaching her so freely, he cleared his throat. "Your chariot, awaits mademoiselle."

She didn't look at him, she had her eyes locked on her phone. She didn't even notice his presence.

Garfield's face scrunched in wonder, he'd never been not… quite noticed by females before. "Bonjour, hola… si, how you say… where to buy best… drugs?" He sighed as she didn't even look up, so he took her phone. "You. Interview at 4. It's 3:35, are we ready to skedattle?"

She responded to that. "Sorry, I was readin-" She stopped upon realizing who was talking to her. Her eyebrows knit together. "I hope _you're_ ready to skedattle because I'm going to shove my foot so far up your-"

"Rachel! You're going to be late for the interview!" Kori called.

Rachel rolled her eyes and then glared at him. "You're lucky. This time." She started to walk with him toward the limo. "What's with that stupid grin on your face?"

Garfield narrowed his eyes in annoyance. His grin wasn't stupid… was it? Nah. "Oh, pardon me your highness… I didn't receive le memo not to display my 'stupid grin'," he air-quoted. "Just so you know, this grin has landed many the panty on the floor. For your information."

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a look of disgust. "Yea, well. When you have to pay them, it's not something to brag about. Some girls appreciate intelligence and refinement- but I guess you wouldn't know anything about those girls." She approached the limo. "They don't go for... stupid grins_." But they might just go for your eyes,_ she thought quietly to herself. Though he annoyed her, she couldn't help but notice he_ was _quite attractive.

'Ahh, touché. Or something of the sort…' He opened the limo door for her. "You are just…" Amongst the things he felt like saying, he knew wouldn't be the best way to start off this… bodyguard gig. "wonderful, y'know that?" He sighed, "Please kindly move over sweetcheeks, is it true there's a _PS4 _in here?"

She gave a smile, but it was caustic. "Yes. And an Xbox One... It's on the other side though, I suppose if it will shut you up for the ride, I'll let you get in on that side and use them..."

Garfield grinned from ear to ear, he absolutely loved video games! This would be wicked fun. "Thanks!" He ran around the other side, just to hear the limo door lock and the engine started. "Oh what?!"

The vehicle started on its way and Garfield couldn't help but to hear Victor's words ringing in his mind… about protecting her at all costs.

He heaved a sigh, "Oh yeah, she really can be nice! Such a WONDERFUL girl! Yeah… I got that message loud and clear…" he started running after the limo, left with no other possible choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys are so awesome, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. If you're enjoying this story, my cowriter, creativewritingsoul, and I have written plenty of other stories for you to enjoy while you wait for updates :) I recommend Double Trouble :D Anyways, update for you wonderful followers and reviewers!**

**Reviews keep me happy, and a happy writer makes for quicker updates :) So Read, Enjoy, REVIEW!**

* * *

Garfield wasn't sure he could run much longer. It felt like he had been running for miles- three to be exact. But he was sure determined that he would catch up to that goddamn limo if it killed him, and if it did, then so be it. But it wasn't like the limo was playing fair either. It had gone slow enough for the first two miles, for him to be able to approach it and reach for the handle, only to have it pull away and leave him short and cursing. He was sweating and the sun was beating down on him. If it wasn't for the promise of gun practice, as well as the possibility of there _actually_ being a PS4 in the limo, he would just lay flat in the middle of the road.

In fact, it was just kind of mindless running at this point. He was just chasing it down the street, thinking to himself about what he'd do after work, and how he predicted work would be in the future- which he decided the pretty little pain in the ass would only get prettier and only be more of a pain in the ass.

'Who knows?', he thought to himself, 'Maybe we can be fri-"GAH!" _THUD. _Gar laid, dazed. He was seeing stars. He blinked a few times, the bright sun blinding him as he baked on the hot tar of the road. "Ooooh," he groaned, rubbing the back of his head. He could see a shadow of a person, leaning over him. An angel… "Was I?" He began, thinking he was dead. A beautiful angel stood over him with light, golden white light all around her. "Hit by a car? Am I… dead?"

Then the angel came into focus. It was Rachel, standing over him. Her brunette-purple curls framing her face. "No, _you_ ran into a car and took yourself out." She held out a hand to help him up.

Garfield took the hand out in front of him; she was surprisingly strong as she pulled him up. A little unsteady on his feet, he reminded himself _not _to grin so widely. "Thanks." He brushed it off quick though. "You know that's just… standard training. Taking myself out to see what I'm capable of doing to someone else… for your own protection. And I've learned that I'm not only great looking, but pretty great at… using force." He grinned, but then stopped after remembering she thought it was stupid.

But he didn't care… he just didn't want to cause anymore conflict, or limo dents. That's all.

She could kind of tell he was down, and she suspected she had something to do with it. "Well, good work. For your… discipline in training, I _won't_ charge you for denting the limo." She was joking, though her humor wasn't that good and her monotonous voice didn't make it sound like a joke at all.

Garfield sighed, "You sure about that? Even if you decide that y'know, you want to charge me for it, that's okay. I know this guy that's a real kick ass mechanic, he could even put flames on it and hang fuzzy dice and girl, this could be your shaggin' wagon." He smirked, but then cursed himself mentally. "Uh, um… I won't touch anything in the limo I swear. I just… even if there is a _PS4_ or _XboxOne_… my eyes are strictly on you. Y'know, for protection purposes. Ma'am." He tried to remain humble, mostly not to get canned on the first day on the job.

He almost thought he saw a smile twitch at the Evil Queen's lips. "I think for protection purposes... you can play the_ PS4_ and the _XBoxOne_." She looked to him straight faced, "For training purposes. You have to have quick reflexes."

Garfield couldn't help but to grin, "Kick ass!" He then slightly ducked away from her, "Not my ass though, I'm not ready for _that_ level of training yet." He then warmly smiled. A true, genuine smile. "Quick reflexes are important." Reaching for the door, still a little leery of it pulling away… he opened it. "After you madame."

She slipped in quietly and slid to the other side so he could get in as well. She played enough tricks on him for the day.

He sat inside the limo taking it all in. "This is nice. You sit in this, anytime you gotta go somewhere?" Taking it all in slowly, but still not believing it. "Even to the store for chips?"

She didn't look at him, she simply gazed out the window. "Well, to be honest. I think the limo is a little, over the top. Sometimes I like to walk places, but usually, if I want chips, someone else will get them for me. Not that I eat chips. They're greasy and disgusting." She thought about it a little more. "Often times, I'm too busy to run errands anyway. I wouldn't have time to stop for chips. Any extra time I have I read... I don't get much reading done though. I haven't finished a book in a month." She looked down at her phone, where she now downloaded books so that she could read them on the go, or even just at break on a set.

Garfield could barely remember the last time he read an actual book from beginning to end. He gave a nod, "I guess you're on the go a lot. Being famous and all. But I mean, you don't get any down time to just... chillax?" He asked her sincerely. Not even noticing the _PS4_ almost directly in front of him.

"I mean… sometimes. But by then, your thoughts catch up to you. It's nice to be busy because all the bad things, they kind of just disappear momentarily. They're replaced by other things, lines from scripts, thoughts about what to say at an interview… but when you finally slow down, they catch up with you." She seemed really heartfelt and open. He wondered when the last time she actually got to talk to someone was. "You can't run from them forever, and when they _do_ catch you… well," she let out a deep breath. "You can't read on a night like that anyway."

The blond took the words she said, them just implanting in his mind regardless. "Just, stuff from the day? Or sorta, things that you wish never happened and they did anyways. Was there ever anything that happened to you, that you wish didn't?" He asked aloud, but mostly what he wanted in this moment - was someone to listen.

She took a deep breath, her heart was feeling heavy. When she looked at him, there was something different in her eyes, but only for a moment. "Yea. Life."

The limo came to a stop, and Garfield could hear the screaming and cheering outside. Rachel looked at him expectantly.

His eyes widened when he realized that was all part of his job. "Right! Right. Sorry… I was all wrapped up in… you." He blushed heavily. He opened the door and was almost pummeled by the sea of flowing fans. He pushed the door back and instinctively pushed paparazzi back. "Hey, hey!" He talked to them forcefully, "you can take great pictures of me in a moment, let the pretty lady through."

Rachel got out of the limo and lightly grabbed the back of Garfield's jacket so she could stay close to him. Garfield was ready to just plow through people, but was surprised when he was stopped a few times by Rachel while she signed autographs, and then reluctantly, took some pictures with the fans. He watched carefully and waited for her.

She walked back and grabbed his jacket again, which, he assumed, was her signal that he could lead her inside.

A journalist popped forward, Garfield quickly creating a barrier between them and Rachel. "What's next for you Miss Roth? A television series? Another hit movie?... is this handsome young man your boyfriend?"

There were cameras snapping like crazy at the mention of Roth and a boyfriend, how did they miss that juicy gossip?

"I'm sure the interview will answer all of your questions," She said in her monotone, though she was trying to sound cheery, her voice just sounded the same. She gave Garfield a small nudge.

He grasped the clear hint and took her in the building. It was one of those high end, designer buildings that made you self-conscious of entering. And breathing, in case you broke anything you most definitely couldn't afford to replace.

When Garfield was much younger, before his adoptive family he was chased out of grocery stores for stealing some bread to eat just to survive. He knew he didn't belong here, but this wasn't _him_ walking into the building. He was here for this rising star, to protect her and that's exactly what he'd do.

"Rachel! Oh good, you're here. And late, but, who wouldn't wait for a gorgeous girl like yourself?" A woman, clad in skirt suit and headpiece ran up to them.

Rachel's mouth trembled a bit into a sort-of smile. The woman's eye twitched a little, but she gave a wide, practiced smile. "Good," The woman said, "Come to your dressing room then."

She lead them to a wooden door with a white board with 'Rachel' scribbled on it. She opened the door and Rachel walked in. Gar peeked in. It wasn't all that glamorous. Just a vanity, a rack of clothes, and a small, not so fancy couch.

"Uh, you can… go get a coffee. I'm pretty safe in here." She said.

Garfield glanced around the room, "I'm not done surveying this room yet." He seemed pretty quick to say it, but he did glance around here and there. "You'd think it'd be a little fancier than this, no? I mean, does anyone dust in here?" He ran his finger upon the door frame, collecting a little dust and wiping it off. He then didn't forget his manners. "Did you, want me to grab you like... a latte with three espresso shots and a vanilla bean shot or... whatever you'd get?"

She nodded, "Herbal tea, please. I'll take it after the interview."

Garfield gave a quick nod, "Sure, anything for the star." He began to walk away, but he backed up and glanced at her reflection. "I know you don't really need the words but uh, I know you'll rock the interview." He then took that moment to leave the room. He had to be quick though, leaving her unsupervised probably wasn't a good thing.

He walked around for a moment, noticing a refreshment table. He glanced at all the options there, coffee… no herbal tea. "Who do I gotta sleep with to get some herbal tea around here?" He questioned out loud, not even taking into realization that someone nearby could have heard him clear as day.

"Well... that'd be me." A shorter, blonde girl walked up to him. Yet another girl with a headset, and Garfied had to admit, they looked pretty cool. Who'd he have to sleep with to get one of those? "I'm sorry, though, the refreshments are for cast and crew only," she winked. "Are you like... someone's brother or something?"

He narrowed his eyes. Although he could see why she was questioning him. Riff raff like him shouldn't be anywhere near a place like this. But he just gave a small smile. "I'm actually a bodyguard, thank you very much. And… you are?" He couldn't help but to ask, it was just in his curious nature.

She smiled and held out her hand, locking her beautiful blue eyes on his. "I'm Tara. I'm really just an intern. I thought it would be cool to meet the stars- but it turns out I'm just cleaning up after them and never actually meeting them... Who do you bodyguard for?" She couldn't help but to think of herself, and how she may benefit from talking to his guy.

He wouldn't _dare_ mention that he just started the job today of course. So he played it off as if he'd been doing this for a while. "Ah well y'know, I bodyguard for… uh," did he even remember her name? Oh yes, he did. Although this might seem shady to anyone else. He just never saw this sort of establishment before. "Rae..chel, y'know, Roth?" He couldn't even tell her what she'd been in. He didn't even know. But then again it didn't seem like he needed to say much more. Phew.

Her jaw dropped and he could see the excitement in her eyes. "Rachel Roth? _The _Rachel Roth?! Oh my God!" Her lips stretched across her face in the biggest smile he's ever seen. But she calmed herself. "That's cool. She's... really talented..." She tried to seem chill. "I mean, she's really lucky... to have such a sexy bodyguard." She placed a hand on his bicep. She couldn't help but hope this man would bring her to meet Rachel.

Garfield smirked; he didn't mind having a pretty little thing being suggestive to him. But it was that point in time where Victor's voice rung through his mind again. He shook his head for a moment and gave a sultry smirk. "How about you get me some herbal tea and I'll see what I can do?" It might've seemed wrong, but he just didn't know where the hell to get some herbal tea around this place.

She nodded, "Right away, sir." She whispered sultrily, then as she walked away, made sure to swish her hips.

Garfield grinned, he could certainly get used to this type of attention!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this update came a bit later in the day. We were up until 5am writing and I didn't wake up until 3pm. But here it is :) You guys have been awesome with the reviews, thank you so much**

**Read, review, Enjoy :)**

* * *

Garfield Logan ran his tight little buttocks off towards Rachel Roth's dressing room, herbal tea in hand and surprisingly not a drop was spilled. After looking in the dressing room and not seeing Rachel, his heart dropped. Where could she be?! He ran towards the room where the interview was, but stopped himself on a dime- almost spilling himself and the herbal tea.

His heart relaxed once he saw her doing the interview. He hadn't lost her and that was good! Despite feeling bad for eavesdropping, he couldn't help but listen to the interview.

He was standing way off to the side, where no one could even see him. The interview was held on a stage, in front of a large audience. The interviewer he recognized to be Jake Blithe, a famous show host that Hillary, his adoptive mother, loved. He spun around, 'damn, it can't be'. But sure enough, there was a big sign that said "Blithe Live". It was the show they used to watch all the time, and make fun of the stupid celebs. 'Wow. Small world. How cool.' Garfield noted she didn't change her hair or her makeup, but now she wore a pretty black dress that fit her beautifully, and the only tinge of color was a thin purple belt around her waist. She also wore a shiny pair of black heels.

"We are here with the lovely as ever, Rachel Roth. So tell me Miss Roth, are there any current projects you're working on right now?" She was asked, giving little to no time to really think of an answer that would be less than perfect.

She smiled, but her crackly voice took a way a bit of her charm. "I am actually, finally at liberty to announce to you... that I am going to be playing Cat Woman in the new 'Batman' movie." Everyone cheered. Raspy voice or not, they loved her.

He nodded approvingly, "That sounds fantastic. Have you had to do any special preparation for that role? Have you met your cast and crew yet? When my dear, is the movie set for release?"

Garfield's mind was cloudy at the amount of questions Jake himself was tossing at her, but she got through them with the utmost of ease.

She casually ran her hand through her hair. "I will be working out a little extra, toning up. I have met my cast and crew and they're really fantastic, we all get along really well. It's only been a day or two filming and we have a lot of inside jokes already. The movie is set to release next year. The actual date is not yet determined but it shouldn't be until next year. A lot of stuff goes into making this movie, and we're all working really hard, and we're all so happy to be there making this movie for you guys. I really think it will be fantastic." She finished with a, clearly to Garfield, fake, smile. But every clapped and cheered anyway.

'Can't any of you tell how fake her smile is?' To Garfield, it was the biggest fake smile of all time, how could it be so overlooked… by the world?

"Fantastic darling! So… are there any new love interests in the works for Rachel Roth? Don't be shy hon, you can tell us. We'd love to know!" He pretty much put words into her mouth, or so it seemed. But then again… it's what the public wanted to know.

"Well… can I tell you a secret?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Absolutely you can! And that is…?" Jake questioned eagerly, much too eagerly almost.

She leaned in a little closer to him, as though it were an actual secret. It clearly wasn't, it's going to be televised to the world. "I met a very nice gentleman, recently. I'm not allowed to disclose any names yet. I have a crush, but I'm not sure he's interested yet. We're still getting to know each other... I'll keep you updated. I think we'll be spending a lot of time together soon."

There were plenty of ooh's and aww's from the crowd, as well as Jake himself. "That is marvelous news. Perhaps we'll even see wedding bells in the near future!" He then shifted his attention from the audience to Rachel. "So, aside from your new role… are there any projects you'd like to do that you haven't yet? Would you… like to do broadway? A television series?"

"I'm pretty lucky to be where I am. I can't sing to save my life, so, broadway is just out of the question. That's far beyond my talent range, broadway stars are so amazingly talented. As for a TV show…" She looked up as if in deep thought. "That'd be fun, not sure I want to fall into one role yet, though. You know? I'd like to play the field of characters before settling down and being just one for a while."

Jake nodded, understanding what she was saying. "No worries sweetheart, broadway isn't for me either. But it's admirable and I enjoy your truthful answer. So, have you been acting for years or was it sort of, an overnight success story? Your fans already know I'm sure, but for those tuning in who might not have a clear image on you, please enlighten Rachel."

"It has been three years now… I started when I was younger. Around the age of seventeen I was literally scouted when I was reading at a park… I was kind of afraid. This strange man came up to me and was like 'hey, ever think of acting?' and I was terrified, 'no, I don't do porn, sorry' I answered him." The crowd laughed. "But really, after some convincing and meetings in public places, I found out he produced a lot of famous young actresses and he saw something in me. I didn't have much money, I was waitressing and waitressing is not fun, trust me." The crowd cheered in agreement. "I hopped on a plane to Hollywood, got my first major role when I was nineteen. I played in a movie called '_Broken Bridge' _where I fell in love with a guy who was kind of a 'playa' and it was cliché, but funny and romantic. Then I landed another big role in '_Double Trouble'_ where I played a hot teacher who has an affair with a parent of a student, the parent having been a person I rejected in the past." There was a nice 'oooooh' from the crowd. "That was also a romantic comedy, and a little suspenseful. Another big role I had was in '_Not So Amusing Park'_, another romantic comedy. It's nice to switch it up and play the villain in an action movie, you know?"

It really felt like the crowd was getting to know Rachel Roth very well. Garfield on the other hand, hadn't seen any of those movies. He shrugged, sounded like chick flicks Hillary and Emma would watch with tissues, while he and his adoptive father Cole played strategic card games.

He couldn't help but to wonder intensely about this crush that she admitted she had. He'd have to check in with Victor as to if she's met any other guys recently. Who said guys couldn't do research too? He wanted a full background check on this guy, and he'd kick his ass if need be.

Jake smiled, almost mechanically. "Well I'll say that sounds super interesting! You know I thought you were very sexy in 'Double Trouble' – but now Catwoman? Something's about to hit the fan and it might stain the sheets!"

She blushed, "I never really thought of myself as 'sexy'. I'm just kind of there..."

Garfield's jaw dropped, "How can you_ not_ think that?" Blushing insanely, hoping no one heard that.

Jake smiled again, almost as if forced. But he was unnaturally cheery anyways. "Well, I'm sure there's many out there who would disagree! You've seen the original costumes of that role right? Are you ready to get half naked in leather sweet pea?"

She rolled her eyes as if it were obvious, "Jake, you're describing a normal day for me at home," she winked. Only Garfield could pick up on her sarcasm.

Garfield cringed, not very sure at all how she could hold it in so well and act amazingly. She put on one hell of a show to the world, no wonder she was famous. "Well that is all the time we have for today unfortunately. Thank you for sharing your humble beginning with us and we hope to watch more of you in the future! Everyone be on the lookout for Catwoman popping up in a cinema near you!"

Rachel rushed off stage and right to Gar, "Tea." She said quietly.

Garfield handed her the tea. "The limo is waiting outside I believe, let's get you home." He told her just as softly. He figured that right now the last thing she wanted to be treated like was that famous person façade she put on. She needed another regular human being at her side. A regular Average Joe, a nobody… and that was Garfield Logan.

She let out a deep sigh as she rubbed her temple. "Wish we could go home. I have a nail appointment, and then, an appointment with my personal trainer." He could see she was already tired. She drank some of her tea. "Lead the way."

He did lead the way, but still talked to her. "Well, I say we bail on the personal trainer and get some real food for lunch. But I mean, that's just me and… a suggestion. He can totally be rescheduled…whenever…when was the last time you had fun Miss Roth?" They were almost out of the building now, getting ready for the sea of fans again.

"Fun isn't in my schedule, Mr. Logan. I need to have a nice set of abs by April, so I'm sorry to say swinging by the drive thru isn't in the schedule either." She grabbed the sleeve of his jacket as they prepared for the sea of fans.

"HEY!" The woman from earlier ran up to them. "Sir, you left this at the refreshments table." She handed him a napkin.

Garfield raised an eyebrow and glanced down to see a number written. It didn't take Einstein to figure out it was a phone number. He stuffed it in his back pocket. "Why thank you napkin police. If you don't mind we must be going. Later 'gator!"

Rachel tightened her grip on his sleeve. He thought maybe it would be easier if she just held his hand, so he reached for it, but she pushed his hand away and kept her grip on the sleeve, avoiding eye contact with him and just looking out into the mob of people they had to get through to get to the limo.

He got them through alright, it was just a little time consuming. But Rachel smiled and waved, as exhausted as she must've been already. Finally making it to the limo, he opened the door enough for her to squeeze in and him also. "Phew, we made it. You doin' okay?" He asked her out of courtesy.

"No." She sighed. "I hate interviews. They shake me up." He could see she was actually shaken a little. "That's alright. The show must go on. Let's head to my 6 o'clock then."

Garfield gave her hand a reassuring, gentle pat and then he took it away. "Can't say as I blame you. I did a speech in front of my class once and threw up in my teacher's bonsai plant. Needless to say I was tossed outta class and never felt shittier. I don't do public speaking, I do a lot of speaking but not pubically." His eyes widened, "Publically! … but uh, you did real well. Honest." He took note of how she fooled the world so easily.

He settled back into the limo seat, not sure of what else to say but to enjoy the ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys... I'm embarrassed this is so late. Basically, I promised daily updates because we already wrote up to chapter 7 and they just need to be edited. Well, we wrote up to chapter 7 with the exception of ONE scene in chapter 4... Which took longer than expected, but trust me, it was well worth it because my co - writer did a gorgeous job on it. Another awkward thing, the scene was actually in chapter 4 and i just got confused. So I could have posted this, and I didn't... Sorry guys. I love you. Back to daily updates, though, so... woo! :D**

**Read, Review, and more than anything please Enjoy!**

* * *

It'd been an exhausting day for Garfield, but he couldn't even imagine how Rachel was feeling. She said she was tired beforehand and sneaking glances at her like he did, he could tell she needed a good 12 hour sleep and then some. It was now later on in the evening and one of the last stops of the night was to register the gun he would be in trust of, using only when necessary to protect her.

He couldn't help but to feel up the gun when he got her, she was a beauty. Rachel asked if he wanted privacy with the gun, but he just shook his head. She was unknowingly funny.

He strolled casually to the address he'd been given. Oh, it was the local police department. There distant memory of Garfield being down here when he was younger, over petty theft- again, for survival. He sighed, shaking his head and opening the door. When he was taken out and planted against the wall suddenly.

A firm arm was pressed against his neck, and a leg entwined in his own so he couldn't escape.

"Neutralized. Rachel would be dead by now." The man said. He released Garfield and stepped back, holding out his hand. "I taught you a valuable lesson- no need to thank me. I am Richard Greyson." He had black spikey hair, white skin, and he was pretty tall and lean, yet subtly very muscular. He was also the kind of jerk that would wear sunglasses inside, in a police station.

Garfield narrowed his eyes, but shook the hand of Constable Greyson. "Well, thanks for that lesson. But I do believe that I'm here to receive lessons from you. You know the lessons." He added with emphasis, immediately gaining concerned looks from his co-workers. "So, you got the _stuff?_" He added in, a huge grin on his face.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Calm down there. There is nothing exciting or fun about a loaded, dangerous weapon…." He gave Garfield a stern look, taking off his glasses for a moment to peer at him with his deep blue eyes. But then he smiled a big, million dollar smile and laughed, "Just playing, it's a lot of fun!"

Garfield shook his head, "So… what's your role here? Do you push pencils or criminals into jail cells?" He then decided he'd better watch his tongue before Richard threw him into a cell and tossed away the key.

"Well… I used to be a cop …" He sighed, unloading his hand gun. "I was shot, on duty. And my best friend, who was my partner and my mentor, the Police Chief, died…" He pursed his lips. "And I…" He began reloading his gun, "I couldn't be a cop anymore… Not without him."

Seeing the obvious pained expression on Richard's face, Garfield's heart sank for him. "Oh, that's terrible. You're a very strong person. I admire that." He gave a small but sincere smile. And he wasn't acting this out, it was genuine.

"Hey, dude," he shuffled up his black hair a little, "No worries." His million dollar smile was back. "People tell me I shouldn't tell that story… But I guess I can't help myself. Here, follow me to the target range," he said, handing Garfield ear protectors.

Garfield slid them on and yet Richard still managed to get in some small talk. To which he just smiled and nodded, that seemed like the most acceptable thing to do. He watched other police officers shooting at the targets. One guy got way off target. Well, not really. He nailed it in the forehead area; it just wasn't his own target.

Garfield shook his head lightly and waited for Richard to give him instructions. With the noise volume in the room, he'd have to try and read his lips more so. This could get difficult.

Richard was yelling, but the sound of his voice was very muffled. Garfield could barely make it out, but he got it all. "Look!" Richard started. He demonstrated the proper way to hold it. "When aiming at the target, you're going to have the instinct to close one eye. Don't. Keep both eyes open, arms out, gun straight. Eyes on the target. Because both eyes are open, you might being seeing double when focusing on the target. Shoot in the middle of the two targets, you'll hit your mark every time." Richard proved this by firing five bullets quickly and precisely, then pressing a button that brought the target sheet to him. He was dead on.

Garfield took note of what was said to him and his pretty little .45 automatic was ready to go. He wasn't sure what Richard was talking about until it actually came time to aim and set lock on his target. It was the focus of the eyes. If you didn't have sharp 20/20 vision or glasses that gave you that… it would be easy to miss a crucial target.

Garfield pulled the trigger after the target reset itself and he was proud that he nailed the center mark. But it was more than likely beginner's luck, so he went for it again and again. There was a small group of four bullet holes right in the forehead area and the original in the chest; it was direct aim to pierce the heart fatally.

He wasn't going to get cocky though, he needed to be great aim and better reflexes. Video games didn't come as close to the real thing.

Richard looked proud. "Great job!" He chalked it up to his own great teaching skill. "Only pull your weapon when necessary, warn before shooting, and then, if needed, pull the trigger when you have a clear shot, and it is safe to do so."

Garfield gave a nod, "It kinda, rattles you a little bit, doesn't it? After the firing?" He never actually used a firearm before, but that was pretty great. Although he wanted some more practice, he'd have to come back another time. Richard looked like he had things to do and places to be.

"I mean…" He looked down at his gun with a certain love in his eyes. "A little. It feels good. I missed it." He looked up to Garfield. "You know, Garfield. I like you. We should do this again, I had fun. Can I buy you dinner or do you have somewhere to be?"

Garfield gave a shrug of his shoulders, "Not really. Rachel dismissed me to receive my gun. She muttered something about how I couldn't shoot a goldfish out of a small bowl with a water gun even if I wanted to. So uh… I'm free for dinner, sure. What were you thinking?"

"Eh… nowhere fancy. I haven't had a lot of time to chill with friends in a while. We can hit up a sports bar and catch the end of the game, or we could get a sandwich, whatever you're feeling," He answered, re-loading his gun and putting it in a nice black case.

Garfield thought about it, "Let's hit up the sports bar. Nothing better than beer, good wings, pizza and the game. I'm down for that. Let's bounce." He put his gun away in its protective case, getting ready to bring it with him, to protect Richard if need be.

Garfield was relieved when they approached the same sports bar that he frequents. Richard put on a base ball cap and his sunglasses, but it was pretty dark out. Garfield just brushed it off, 'You're making a friend here Garfield. Just ignore that fact he's kind of a tool.'

They went in and sat at the bar, seeing that the hockey game just entered the third third.

"Hello, gentlemen, what can I get you to dri- oh. It's you." Garfield looked up to recognize the girl from the refreshments table. What was her name again? She had a deep V-neck on now and a small apron. Her headset was missing.

Garfield took for granted that she was talking to Richard, until he recognized her too. "Oh it's you… pretty little thing. So, you're an intern by day and a bartender at night huh? That's cool. What else do you do, any other jobs I'm gonna find out about?" He asked her sultrily, but knew he should watch it before she kicked him out of the bar. She had full right to do that if he was being inappropriate in any way.

"Buy me enough drinks on my break and you might find out… I'd be sure to give you a very nice discount too…" she glanced at Richard, then back to Garfield. "Is your friend wearing a hat and glasses because he's going to rob the bar? He's freaking some people out…"

Richard looked up. "Huh? Oh. No, sorry." He lifted his glasses. "I'm just trying to lay low tonight, sweetie, so if you could-"

"OH. MY. GOD." She exclaimed. "Richa-"

"Shhh, please." He insisted.

"Richard Greyson. I would give you drinks on the house if you weren't so damn rich. Wow. Never had a celebrity in here before…" She mumbled off. She turned to Garfield, "Do you always hang out with celebrities?"

He chuckled and blushed, "Um, actually not really. They kinda find me to be honest." He shrugged, "I'm not really that easily star struck though. I mean, what's the difference between celebrities and you and I? They're people too. They eat, they drink, they get rowdy and they totally fart just like us too."

Tara laughed a lot more than he expected. He knew Rachel wouldn't have even bat an eyelash at that joke. Richard just pretended he didn't hear it. "I'll take a vodka rocks, and how does an order of nachos sound?"

Garfield raised an eyebrow, "Sounds great, but uh… don't you mean, vodka on the rocks? I mean, maybe after a few you'll be thinking vodka rocks but y'know. Be careful of that stuff, you'll drink so much that you'll wake up with a Russian accent." He then realized it was his turn to order something. "I'll just start off with a nice cold beer please. I'd say colder than my ex but, ain't nothing colder than that."

She smiled, and wasn't quite sure who she should be schmoozing at this point. She decided to just schmooze the general area, and see who decided to take the offer. "Ok, handsome," she said, looking down as to not direct it at anyone in particular. "I'll get your drink right away."

Richard looked up, but couldn't quite figure out who she was referring to. 'Probably me,' he assumed, 'I'm rich and famous. But I'm not interested.' He had his eyes set on another girl.

Garfield gave a smile, "Speaking of handsome, Mr. Dick Grey," someone looked over at the mentioning of the name. "stunned here…" they looked away disinterested. Phew. "what's the next move for you? Like, y'know," he lowered his voice, "movie or whatever you do?"

"I actually got the lead in 'Batman'," He smiled. "I mean, well, I'm the director... so... I didn't... really... have to audition. It was my creation." He smiled, really proud and excited over it.

Tara came over and set their drinks down, as well as a heaping plate of nachos. "Enjoy, boys." She said as sultrily as she could manage.

Garfield gave a smile and could see she worked hard- two jobs at that. He'd leave her a nice five dollar tip. And then he'd have enough for one more beer so he'd best babysit it since he didn't have any money on him right now, it was kept in a bank account so he wouldn't overspend with cash in his wallet.

He turned his attention back to Richard, grabbing a loaded nacho. "So, you just wanted to star in it or just didn't want to sit through auditions? I mean, it's a legendary role, I remember watching the other adaptations as a kid."

"Well… I was orphaned… and Bruce Wayne took me in. He really likes Batman. A lot. He's too old to play the role himself, but I knew it would make him really happy if I could make and adaptation for him… He's really excited," he took a moment to eat a nacho. "He's also really proud. I'm really glad I could do it for him. Makes me think maybe he's happy he took me in, maybe he thinks I was a good choice. You know?" He asked.

Garfield nodded, "That's really cool man. Very cool and you're right. I bet he's gonna flip a shit when he sees it." Reading Richard's facial expression, he felt the need to explain. "In a good way! I mean, he's gonna be so floored in… awesomeness." It then clicked into him; Rachel was to be 'Catwoman'. "So, you did all the casting calls yourself?"

"Yea, I did." He looked at his drink and then downed the whole thing in one tilt. "I picked the people I felt best deserved the roles. I know you're body guarding Rachel. Sorry to make your life harder, this role is going to bring her a lot of attention."

Garfield gave a nod, but then shrugged. "I like the challenge. Besides, I think it kinda suits her. Speaking of Rachel, you guys did lead roles before, didn't you?"

He smiled warmly. "Yea… I was in her first movie. I was her first kiss…" He beckoned at Tara for another drink. "She was so sweet. I don't think she's ever been on a date or anything… She was so nervous. It was very cute." He shook his head fondly. "She's very, very unique. That girl is an amazing actress. It kind of scares me how well she can feign any emotion… But she is exactly what I pictured for Cat Woman." She brought him another drink. He held it and swished it around a little just looking at it. "How are you two getting along? She can be a little tough at first."

Garfield smirked widely, "A little Tough? I fuckin' ran 3 miles behind her limo earlier."

Richard laughed, "Yea. Sounds about right. She's really great when she warms up though… in her own way." He picked up his napkin. "Huh. The bartender left a lipstick mark on my napkin." He held it up to show a kiss mark on the napkin.

Garfield chuckled, "I'm sure that's not the only thing she's planted her lips on tonight." He then said, "So you and Rachel are close then? Or just kinda, co-worker friendly?"

"Co-worker friendly. I kind of… have a girlfriend… or I guess not a girlfriend, but a, 'thing'." He shrugged. "But Rachel's great. Nothing against her."

Garfield gave a signature smile, "So this fling, that you call a thing, doesn't give you a ding when you ring?" He chuckled. "Seriously speaking though, this person isn't girlfriend material? Or she is your girlfriend? Or you're in the process of asking? This is just guy stuff we're chit chatting about, y'know, shootin' the shit. You can tell me man. It's cool."

"I'm… uh… she isn't the type to ding when you ring… if she was I would have dinged her ring long ago… if I know what we're talking about…" He took this moment to down his second drink. 'Maybe I'm just not drunk enough to understand yet.' "I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend yet. There's currently a lot of things getting in the way, that, in terms of business, I'm not allowed to discuss. But when this movie is over, and I have more time, and what not, maybe we can get together. Right now it's awkward, I mean I hired her and it's just, not wise, you know?" Richard asked.

Garfield thought about it for a moment, taking a nice swig of his beer. Finally speaking, this forever class clown came up with something reasonable. "You can't drop hints at all that you like her? I mean, just because you like someone and let them know… subtly, doesn't mean you gotta bang 'em tonight and marry 'em next week Richard. Honestly, just… maybe surprise her with an herbal tea basket, or her favorite flower… or go one step further and grab her some books by an author she likes. She apparently likes to read, can't go wrong there and it's a little something to say hey, I appreciate you."

Richard sighed, "I don't know man… I mean… I _hired_ her. What if she thinks I was just trying to bang her this whole time?" He wasn't even sure this girl liked herbal tea and he had _no_ idea at all she liked to read. He just felt more hesitant. He didn't know anything about this girl.

The blond could see what the dark haired male was talking about. "Well I mean, maybe just spend some quality time with her, so that you both develop a bond and bam, something will happen naturally as it's bound to. Don't worry, shit will fall into place – sometimes you just gotta wait and see." Garfield then picked up his napkin and frowned, "Damn it all." He held it up to show Richard. There was a bright pink kiss mark on it. "We're being played."

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Lord Razer: **Ohh, well I think my co-writer and I could surprise you ;D Or not. Guess you'll have to read to find out... Thanks for the reviews! 

**Missafrolatina: **Listen. #1. Your penname is awesome. I may have already told you, but I can't remember. Atleast now everyone else reading will know it's official. #2 Thanks for keeping up with this story! IM GOING TO DAILY UPDATE AGAIN I SWEAR IM SORRY I LOVE YOU

**Kaarlina**: This is me continuing. Thanks for being a faithful reviewer :D You're awesome!

**Purplepox63010**: I hope you love it more and more each chapter! I'll make it my personal goal :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Sweetums14**: Gar is... I don't even know. He's a fictional character that I write, and yet I love him. Does that count as being in love with myself or my co-writer? I'm not even sure. But I love him too much. Thanks for reviewing, there will be plenty of Gar.

**Yuri Hannah**: I hope you know I picture you to look exactly like your avi. I agree, I do quite enjoy friendship between. We'll see what happens! Thanks for reviewing :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello once again, all. It has been a long, stressful week and lucky for me I have a lot of reviewers that brighten my days with their kind words. Thank you everyone :) This one is a nice intro to Garfield's family, so I hope you like it :)**

**Read, Review, Enjoy!**

* * *

Garfield yawned and shook his head lightly, but that didn't stop the slight vertigo of intoxication. He wasn't too drunk, but enough to be pretty buzzed. He was at home, strangely no one was home. But he had just landed his head to the pillow when Rachel called his cell phone. He set it to a horrifying scream ringtone so he knew exactly when _Rachel_ was calling, and not anyone else. Because anyone else he could ignore.

It turned out that his duties weren't completed for the night as Rachel asked he immediately arrive at the address she text him, and that it was important. So he tossed on a new change of clothing and spritzed some seductive cologne before heading out yet again.

It could've been the fact he had some alcohol in his system, but he couldn't really feel any pain. It was nice for once.

Luckily the GPS in his phone got him to where he was supposed to be. Looking up, it was a little on the fancy side, but a nice big size. Huh, he hadn't seen this house before. This was the right address though. Before he could knock on the door, it opened. "Little creepy, thanks Jeeves." He entered anyway and found his way to the kitchen, which he always found naturally easily in any home… but only to receive the shock of his life.

Rachel Roth stood on the island in shiny black heeled boots, tight leather pants… bare luscious skin… lady abs… black shiny bra… yep, his eyes stayed there for quite longer than they should've.

Gar let out a shaky breath, "Ah shit, I'm having that dream again…" he rubbed his eyes.

Vic got into big brother stance, "You better not be having dreams like this about Rachel, Man," he warned.

Rachel just shushed him. "They're saying that this is perfect. I think it's a little… _too_ revealing. What do you think Garfield?"

Garfield thought about it, taking this opportunity to look her up and down again. "Uh, turn around? I need the _full_ visual..." after receiving a glare from Victor, he took his words back. "Actually uh, I honestly think it's perfect. It's supposed to be tauntingly sexy, right? I mean, it's kinda what makes Catwoman so irresistible. The only thing that makes me uncomfortable…" he trailed off, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say.

Rachel sighed, taking Vic's hand and stepping down from the counter. "I know. I have to tone up a little."

Garfield shook his head in instant debate. "No, no Rach, you look great. Like, really good it's… criminal." He then squirmed a little and said, "I just… was gonna ask if that's… real leather, is all."

"No. It's… not," She walked toward him, trying to make eye contact but he kept looking away. She got very close to him and deeply inhaled. "Are you intoxicated?"

Garfield blushed, backing up. "Uh, a little... yeah kinda. But you never told me I was on the clock 24 hours, I figured once you actually dismissed me earlier that was it. So… there was a little bit of a guy's night. But I mean, I'm okay. I got here didn't I? I'm cool; it's just… if that was real leather I probably would've tossed on those shiny boots. I'm… a veg head and y'know, animal rights person here so the real leather thing would've definitely made me squeamish." He admitted, but stepped back a little when she stepped forward.

It might not have been an impressive fact that he was intoxicated, however – at least he didn't deny it right away either.

"You're fine… you weren't on the clock." Rachel told him.

Vic joined, "Yea, we just thought we'd include you."

Kori beamed, "Yes, we were playing the game of both truth and also dare!"

Rachel sighed, hitting her face with her palm.

Garfield smirked, "Ooh, I see. This was truth or dare based, huh? I used to be kick ass at that game. I haven't played it since high school, it's been so long. So, who's done what so far? Did I miss anything juicy?"

"We just started." Vic informed him.

"Yea, and now we're just ending it." Rachel said, definitively. "How'd you get here, Garfield? Did you drive?"

He held up a hand in protest, "No! No I wouldn't do that, I know better. Plus I don't have my car, but even if I did I wouldn't have. I walked here, but it's cool… so I suggest," his phone rang loud and proud.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world… life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

"Damn it all," he cursed, but then picked up his phone, walking away from the group a bit.

"Gar, is that you?" A younger, scared voice asked him on the phone.

"Hey Emmabear, is that you kiddo?" Emma was his adoptive parents biological child, but it didn't take Garfield long to accept and love her as his very own sister.

"It's me, I had a really bad nightmare. You know, the _really_ bad one with mom and dad dying." She sniffled in the background and that's all that Garfield needed to hear before deciding he had to leave.

He bit down on his lip, "Aww, I'm so sorry. Hey, I'll be home in a few minutes okay? I'll come home to tuck you in so you won't have that dream again tonight. I love you kiddo, I'll be home in a few shakes of a lamb's tail."

A sniffle came from the other end of the line, with a soft giggle. "You're a vegetarian."

"Ha, ha. Funny. Okay I gotta go, I'm on my way. Sit tight." He hung up his cell phone. "I have to go, I'll be back up and at it, and sober – tomorrow morning. Night guys! Have a good one."

Garfield walked out the door and the other three all exchanged glances. "I didn't know he had a kid," Vic finally spoke up, the rest of the room remaining silenced. It seemed that even a couple years between best friends had some hidden secrets in the midst.

* * *

The blond stumbled into the front of the house, setting of the security alarm. "Oh for cow's utters," he mumbled, shutting the door behind him – trying focus on the numbers but they were blurring on and off. He pressed something that got the alarm to shut up. "why buy the cow when the milk jugs are free? That's some shit I'll never understand, crazy strategic things I just don't manhandle with my noggin." He lightly staggered up the stairs and had to stop to use the bathroom.

After that adventure and nearly falling into the bathtub, he made his way towards 10 year old Emma's room. "Hey Emmabear," he greeted her softly, sitting down on her bed and sprawling out down by her feet. "Was it the dream where they both got like, shot or something? I don't…"

Emma crawled out from underneath the blankets and hugged whom she knew was her one and only big brother. "Shut the front door Gar, just stay right here okay?"

He glanced over at her door sleepily, "Why, did I leave it open?"

She giggled, "No you moron, stay with me. I'm glad you came home, I missed you all day."

He smiled warmly, "I missed you too kiddo, I did. But I'm here now so it's okay now."

For many years, he felt so alone. There wasn't a person he could truly connect to and feeling alone wasn't the greatest feeling in the world. He couldn't imagine feeling so stranded and lonely as he did in his early high school days. Those days were gone and now he was in early adulthood, unsure of what to do all over again after that fateful day changed everything. A single game… a single fumble, changed the whole game plan that was labeled, 'Garfield's Life'. And now… he had to come up with a new game plan.

How this plan involved being bodyguard to a famous, distant actress and an old best friend he didn't know… but he figured he'd soon find out. "Is it really true?" Emma asked him out of the blue.

Gar struggled to open his eyes and focus them once more, but he did it anyways. "…'bout what?"

The young girl lightly shook her head as if it was obvious. "You being a bodyguard for…" she softly squealed. "Rachel Roth?!"

Garfield smirked and let his eyes shut. "Mhm. It's true."

"Do you even know how cool that is?!" She pestered him as little sisters often did. He shifted his position and lazily grabbed for a pillow to put under his light feeling head.

"Not really, but I don't really want to discuss this at the moment, I'm too tired."

Emma sighed, "You're not too tired, you're too drunk Gar. There's a difference." She giggled. She didn't see the exciting concept behind alcohol and why adults seemed to enjoy it so much.

"Shhhh." He told her, snuggling into the comfort of her bed linens.

"Okay fine," she decided she'd leave him alone about it for tonight, but he was so going to have to spill the beans later. "night Gar. You're making breakfast in the morning, daddy says."

Garfield waved it off, "Yeah huh, of course he did. What an asshole."

Emma's eyes widened momentarily, but she was used to this behavior. Being around Garfield and his friends opened up many doors for language violation. She just snuggled into her older brother, feeling most content.

* * *

Cole pushed his glasses down on his nose, looking over some paperwork that he had to go through for the latest client case. The television was on for background noise mostly, but occasionally he'd look up at it, when nothing caught his eye – it was back to the stack of paperwork he went.

His wife of many years entered the living room with hot mugs of coffee for the both of them. "You're still working so hard hon?" She asked him sincerely, sitting down on the comfortable sofa next to him.

"Oh y'know me Hill, hardly working is more like it." He grinned, setting his work aside. "Let's channel surf my beautiful wife, shall we?"

She smiled, "We shall!"

Picking up the remote he flipped channels for a while, waiting for a few moments to see if any specific program caught his eye, until he stopped on a local entertainment station. _"New in entertainment for the night, well known comedy-romance star Rachel Roth hires new bodyguard."_

Hillary's jaw dropped when she saw Garfield guiding her to her limousine.

Cole adjusted his glasses, but then took them right off. It really _was_ Garfield. _Their_ Garfied who was on the television right now… guiding a famous actress. They both knew that he'd found himself a job recently… but they didn't know what the job description was… or what it entailed – all they knew was that it took up a lot of his time. Now they knew why.

"_Buzz is going around and fans unexplainably want Miss Roth and her unknown bodyguard to be on a more personal level than professional. We'll discuss more on this story as it develops, goodnight all."_

Hillary was stunned; she couldn't really believe that Garfield was a bodyguard. Not that he wasn't strong enough to protect another human being, that wasn't it at all. But ever since that one fateful day, he hadn't a single clue what he wanted to do and this was his choice. Was it a 'for right now' choice, or a 'forever' choice? That she wasn't sure of.

Cole smiled warmly. He could see Garfield protecting someone else very well. He was a selfless, kind soul who always put others and their needs, as well as desires before his own. This was rather a perfect job for him in all honesty, picturing anything more perfect would be a great challenge. "You surprised Hillary, but why? I'm surprised that you're surprised."

She lightly shrugged her shoulders, sipping her French vanilla flavored coffee. "I wasn't quite sure if I could picture it… but knowing Garfield like I do, it's actually sort of perfect for him."

"Precisely my point love," he agreed with his wife, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

She smiled, stealing his glasses and wearing them playfully.

"Oooh, talk nerdy to me!"

Hillary fought the strong urge to face palm, but she couldn't imagine her life any other way. She and Cole, Garfield and Emma. Everyone she could ever need and want in her life, fit in it just perfectly. There wasn't anything that she could ask for, except for Cole and Garfield not to mix the jam and peanut butter by using one butter knife for both – but that was another accomplishment to complete later on. She had her work cut out for her, but for now she was contented.

* * *

_**Review Replies**_

Kaarlinaa: Me either actually! They were in this chapter... but I know there wasn't enough and it probably didn't satisfy. Next chapter! MORE GAR AND RACHEL :D

I love RaeRedx: I'm so happy you like it! YOU'RE awesome. :D Thanks for keeping up with the story :)

Lord Razer: Here it is, for you :) Hope you enjoy :D

Sweetums14: Aw, sorry to hear that. I hope the next few chapters can cheer you up :D :D :D Thanks for reviewing :D

JasonVUK: Aww thanks ! Thanks for reading and reviewing! So, so happy you're enjoying :D *High-five* Made my day ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my darling readers. I do apologize for late updates. I'm having a hard time telling one day from another. Between exams and my daily workouts, things just completely slip my mind. I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, my wonderful cowriter really really really impressed me with her amazing writing on this one. She always does :) I think our writing really blends well together, which is a huge compliment to me to say my writing is anything like hers.**

**Read, Review, Enjoy :)**

* * *

It had been three months into the job, and it was going well. Rachel was cold and distant, as per usual, but he understood her a lot better now. He even sympathized with her. She hadn't gotten a day off ever since he got hired. She's been on the go, and she never complained. He even noticed she hasn't even bothered to try to read anymore. But Garfield kept quiet. He was doing his job and he was doing it well. Rachel was alive and unharmed, and he was saving up his money. He was getting paid pretty well.

He also managed to make a friend in Richard. He felt like he knew him pretty well. Some nights, he went with Dick and Vic to the bar and they'd just have guys night. He wished he could take Rachel along, she needed a break.

Maybe they didn't hangout, ever. And he's not sure she would even refer to him as a friend. But they spent most of every day, side by side, relying on each other. And though they didn't even really talk much, he knew all he had to. He felt like he knew her better than anyone. He could tell everything he needed to know by her eyes. He had her all figured out.

It was busy today but that didn't stop Garfield from being out and about before work. Yes, he was in the nearest store about 7am. The cashiers probably wanted to kill him, but hey – it wasn't just Garfield in this line up. He had in his hands the finest of chocolate and delicate, colored roses. Red, pink, white, yellows. It was perfect. A great day, a great gesture… today would be it. 3 was a lucky number for Garfield, so this being the third month he was going to tell Rachel that he felt something between them. Her amethyst eyes made him weak in the knees and he was positive he brought some rosy color to those cheeks of hers as well.

That's when he glanced over to his right at the magazine rack. In big bold letters, it was clear to the world: Batman and Catwoman unite! Love is in the air!

On the front was a picture of Richard Greyson and Rachel Roth, hand in hand.

He couldn't remember that even being taken, if it was… he wasn't around. He couldn't really explain what he was feeling inside. He felt angry, unsure of why though. It wasn't like she knew he had feelings for her. He didn't voice them so she moved on. He went through the cashier anyway, he'd just leave the flowers for his mom, well adoptive mother, Hillary. It was her birthday in a couple days anyways. As for the chocolates, he'd keep them. He needed soul food right now.

Storming out of the store in a swirl of emotions, he got into his car and decided to head for home – long enough to drop the flowers off and give her a hug before heading out on his way again.

The screaming ringtone went off before he could start the vehicle. It undoubtedly was Rachel calling him. She knew nothing so he had to keep his cool. He was good at hiding things when he really wanted to. "Hey, what's up… you alright?"

He could barely hear her voice over whatever commotion she was in. "Garfield?! I'm stuck in my apartment, there are reporters everywhere! Can you come help me out and drive me?"

Garfield set the flowers on the back seat and just tossed the chocolates in the back of his car, "Alright Rach, I'm on my way, hang in tight." He hung up the phone after she 'dismissed' him and he sped over to Rachel's apartment. She was right, reporters were everywhere. He pulled his vehicle right up to the front doors of the building, forcing the majority of the paparazzi to clear out as he got out of his car, locking the door and entering the building, locking the door behind him. He took all precautions and left no rocks unturned. He was great at his job now, but it didn't take him long to get the hang of it.

He knew he wanted to get to Rachel's apartment as soon as possible and despite it being the penthouse apartment on the top floor, he decided to climb up those flights of stairs.

Soon out of breath, he knocked on her door – a special code knock so she knew it was him and no one else. "Damn Rach, you really keep me in shape – I don't have to go to the gym."

"I try my best," She smirked, walking over to him. "Exposing the relationship today really excited the press. I should've expected it, but nobody told me it was being announced today! It'd be nice if someone could tell me things for once. It's my life, you'd think I'd know anything about it." She seemed frustrated. Garfield knew there wasn't really relaxation during her day, and she'd only get more wound up as the day went on.

He stood in the hallway, "Apparently not." He wanted to sit her down and ask every detail about what was going on and her feelings about him, but she had little control over her life as it was, she didn't need Garfield dictating to her who to date and how to live. She didn't need another one doing that to her. "So, what's on the schedule today?" He asked casually, trying to focus more so on work than anything else. Like what his stupid, stupid heart was making his mind feel.

"I have a date with Richard," She told him. "I tried to look…" she coughed, "pretty." She was wearing a simple black dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of purple suede flats. Her hair was half up, half down, the top pinned back to show more of her beautiful face.

He sighed, his voice softening. "You did more than that Rachel, you look beautiful. Now, you're sure you have everything? Yesterday we left without your purse, so make sure you have it today. And a hairbrush, it's a pain in the ass to carry but it's a time saver later." He gave a nod as she showed him her purse, "You ready superstar?"

"More than. I'm not sure what I would do without you." She smiled at him, or, her version of a smile that he understood to be one. She had felt really close to him lately. She was glad to have him. "Lead me when you're ready." She said, holding out her hand.

He took hold of her arm and they exited her apartment, locking it and setting the security system to guard what Garfield himself couldn't. They took the elevator this time, needing the few minutes of silence between them.

Just by looking at him Rachel noticed that he had a lot on his mind and little energy to think about it all. It was weird, how she could notice what he was feeling more often.

"There were a lot of paparazzi out there, but it's okay, I parked nice and close." She wasn't really expecting literal door-to-door service, but then again Garfield was one of a kind. She gave a quick glance to see if there were any fans in the sea of people and there weren't, just the pesky paparazzi. So she ducked quickly into his humble car, locking the door immediately and watched as Garfield had to shove through many of them to get to the driver's side and begin to drive off.

"A zombie invasion's got nothing on the paparazzi," he joked lightly as they pulled further away from Rachel's apartment building.

Rachel was relieved they made it through. "Thanks, I thought I was locked in there." She opened up the mirror to check her makeup, when she noticed something in the reflection. A pop of color in the background. She turned to see chocolates and roses in the backseat. "Garfield, were you going to meet a girl? Did I interrupt something? Just curious…"

'Not technically just you sorta interrupted it…' He glanced back at her quickly in the rearview mirror, "No, no Rach. My mom's birthday's in a couple days, I was just going to bring them to her but that can wait, it's not a problem." He was far enough away that they wouldn't be chased. "So where exactly am I going?"

"'La Petite', it's a French Restaurant." She said. "On Centre Street. You know the one?"

Garfield gave a quick nod of his head, "La petite huh? Sounds… filling." He commented, but shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know much about this place, except he was glad he wasn't eating there. Sounds like he'd starve. "Alright, we're getting close. Is uh, Richard waiting for you? Are you supposed to go in and state your reservation? I don't really know how these things go so… _you_ lead _me_ this time. I'll be right with you. Always."

It didn't take them long before they hit their destination. After turning the ignition off, the engine stopped and he opened the back door for her, taking her hand and shutting the car door with his foot, locking it with the touch of a single button – they started towards the restaurant.

Still hand in hand, nothing was said… but did words need to be spoken in this moment?

She walked up to the hostess. "Hi, Richard Greyson, reservations for two?"

"Oh, your date is waiting for you…" The hostess squinted her eyes, then pointed to Garfield. "Will _he_ be joining you?"

Garfield thought that was his que to leave, and he tried to let go of Rachel's hand but she just squeezed his hand in response, not letting go. "Yes. Can you add a chair to the table." She didn't quite ask it, though.

"Yes, sure." The hostess obliged. "You're seated outside on the veranda."

Garfield shook his head. For a girl who didn't want any attention on her or the endeavors she did… her date tonight was taking place on the… veranda? Well, that wasn't flashy, not at all. He didn't say anything while he walked with Rachel, her hand still gripping his strongly.

They even approaching Richard at the table, hands intertwined.

Garfield glanced at Rachel, who didn't give him eye contact. "It's okay, you're safe. You can let go now Rachel."

She let go and they both sat down. "Hello, Richard." She said, not even looking at him. She picked up her menu.

"Hello, Rachel," He replied, tilting her menu down. "I know you're a little upset with me, but hey… what's a little paparazzi?"

She glared at him. "Well, the next time you ask me on a date, I'll remember that."

"You look beautiful today," he smiled. There were dozens of cameras flashing just outside the restaurant. People were getting very nice pictures of the date, but Garfield was getting the inside scoop.

"Thanks, I hate French food." She responded.

"Well fine, next time you can pick the restaurant. But no cafés. I like to eat and tea doesn't quite hold me like it does you." He picked up his menu as well. "And Garfield, I love you, but what are you doing here?"

Garfield couldn't really figure out how to answer that. "I… uh, well honestly… I… y'see, I'm not overly sure, but should I stand over there?" He glanced at Rachel quickly, wondering just what to do and how he could possibly _not_ feel awkward about it.

Rachel didn't look up from the menu. "You're fine. I want him here, in case anyone gets out of control…" The truth was, she felt kind of awkward being alone with Richard. She wanted someone more familiar there.

Richard confiscated her menu. It was obstructing the paparazzi's photos. "I was a cop. I can protect you."

"Let's leave it to the professionals, Dick." She said calmly.

He reached across the table and took her hand. "Well, you're making us look odd."

She shrugged, "I think anyone can understand the need for a bodyguard."

Garfield still wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to step in the middle of all this, it wasn't his relationship. However, compromising never had to be 75% and 25% on the other. "How about I stand back over here, that way I'm not looming over anyone but I'm still here, just not in the way of photos?" He lightly suggested, hoping they could come to a compromise that worked for all.

Richard nodded, "Yes, do that." He felt so awkward. Rachel brought his best friend to crash his date, and he didn't want to at all hurt his friend's feelings.

"No, I pay you, he is _not_ able to make you do anything. You listen to me." Rachel said sternly. She just wanted this date to end. "Richard, look. This date succeeded in what you wanted. I think that maybe, I'll take a call, then walk out and that's all."

Garfield stood right where he was, well… moving back to where he was before. All he knew was that everything felt so awkward, he really didn't know why. Maybe Rachel wasn't sure how to act when in a relationship? It was possible, but a lot of girls caught on quick. But Rachel Roth wasn't 'a lot of girls' either. "I suppose… are you not feeling well Rachel? I think I have like, pepto in the car or something?"

"I'm fine, Garfield, thank you."

Richard sighed. "Rachel," He stroked her hand. "I know I upset you. I'm sorry. I will make sure to keep you more informed. I didn't know they were outing us today either."

"Really? That's why you planned a date on the veranda?" She inquired.

"Rachel. You're just angry, but we're going to work this out." He smiled. "But I can understand your discomfort. You can leave and we can try again tomorrow." The two stood up, but didn't let go of each other's hands.

"Ok," She agreed, letting go of his hands to hug him. Which ended in a sweet peck on the lips. He deepened it, placing a hand on the small of her back and pulling her closer. The cameras flashed wildly. They broke apart. She blushed and he gave his million dollar smile.

"Text me, ok? Tomorrow, we can go wherever you want," He told her.

She just nodded and nudged Garfield forward.

He didn't try to budge or anything, he gave Richard a quick nod and half shrug and they were on their way back to his car. It didn't take them long to exit and soon Rachel was in the back of his car. It wasn't anything fancy, not yet anyways. But he was having work done on it. He didn't want to scrap it; it was his first car that he received on his sixteenth birthday.

"That was… eventful." He commented, fastening his seatbelt and turning the key in the ignition.

"Yea, I'm a really lucky girl. He's such a gentleman and I mean I guess our romance in the movies has just gotten to me…" she said. "But we were just having a small fight today. It's natural to happen." Garfield sighed. First, she doesn't tell him that she's dating Richard. Now? He knows the real Rachel, and he knows the fake Rachel she puts on for the world. And that was 100% fake Rachel. She never used that fake Rachel around him.

He shook his head, "Rachel… I'm not your fans. I'm not Jake Billy, I'm not the paparazzi… I'm your bodyguard, I spend almost every waking hour with you and you don't think that I know when it's you talking and the fake you talking? I… I know the difference Rach. I do. More than you seem to think I do."

"Yea, well. As my body guard one would think you might know boundaries. The fake Rachel versus the real Rachel is none of your business." She responded, with the same tone of voice she had used on the first day he met her.

"Right, right." He figured she wouldn't let him get away with that one. It was a long shot, but a long shot in the dark. "My apologies. I just… nevermind. Where to next?" He pulled into an empty parking lot, strangely no one was around. "No, I can't not talk to you about this. I'm going to need you to climb a few notches down on the status ladder to talk to me here, but I just… I have to. Rachel, I don't understand… you tell me quite a bit. I'm surprisingly a good listener even though I barely shut up, I just… you didn't say a thing about Richard. I didn't even know you liked him in that way, not that it's easy to talk to me because y'know, I'm a guy and you're a girl but I mean… I don't even know where I stand but, I guess I just thought maybe you would… care enough to tell me. Y'know?"

It was like he didn't know what emotion to display. Anger, hurt, discomfort… any of it.

She looked at him, and he could see she wanted to cry. Her eyes were brimming with water and she bit the inside of her lip, the way she did when she was having a seriously hard time holding something back. She let out a deep breath. "You're my bodyguard, Garfield. And maybe we both forgot that. I don't have an obligation to tell you about my private life, and you don't have the authority to ask about it." She looked him in the eyes, and he didn't see anything. No emotion in her eyes. Her face was stone. For once, he couldn't read her.

'_I think I love with you, Rachel… god, can't you see that?'_ No, clearly she couldn't.

He started the car and didn't say anything. She was right of course, but he wasn't completely in the wrong. This wasn't about being right and wrong though, it was a matter of foolishly falling for someone who has an agenda that's immensely hard to keep up with, someone you'd barely see… that's what his heart wanted? Was it really? He didn't know anymore and didn't care to either. "_Just _the bodyguard, got it."

* * *

_**Review Replies**_

**I love RaeRedx **: Yea, my co-writer actually wrote the family for Garfield, and we've used them for tons of our stories. I love them 3

**Lord Razer**: Lol this will sound weird, but you seem really cool. I thought I'd let you know. Thanks for keeping up with the story!

**Sweetums14 **: Ahahaa yess, you are too adorable. I love all your smilies! Thanks for keeping up with the story, your smilies make my day! :D :D :D

**Kaarlinaa**: ahaha, our goal is to make you laugh... except this chapter. Sorry you probably didn't laugh much here. ...Thanks for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Remember when I said daily updates? My bad. Sorry guys. Lol midterms have been kicking my ass. I'm procrastinating now, but we have yet to write the next chapter. It's my fault, no my co-writer. Sorry about that guys. We'll get it updated soon. Anyway, this one is for you :) Hope you like it.**

**Read, Review, Enjoy :)**

* * *

Rachel walked onto the set, script in hand. She didn't look like she was ready to perform though. She seemed very… preoccupied. She focused on her script though, whispering lines to herself

"Oh, Batman…" She practiced, "You've sadly underestimated me…"

"What's that?" Victor asked, walking over.

"Scene six," She answered, emotionless as usual, yet slightly more dull.

Victor sighed. He could tell when something was up. "Rachel… What's wrong?"

Rachel just shook her head. He moved closer and tried to hug her but she just stepped away. "Rachel, talk to me. You're like my sister. You can close me out…"

"I can't? Really? Because you do that to me." She threw her script on the floor.

He nodded, finally understanding. "Ah… the publicity stunt."

"Yes, the publicity stunt. Outing that I'm dating Richard. You didn't even tell me that it was being outed today. I was doing it as a favor to you!" She complained feeling angry and betrayed.

"Rachel, that publicity stunt benefits no one but yourself. It brings attention to the movie, to you!" He explained. "I did it for _you_! You're going to be huge."

"Maybe I don't want to be!" She replied.

"Maybe this isn't about the publicity stunt…" He reasoned, "What's this really about?"

"I pretend to be happy and sweet for interviews… I pretend to be fifty different people on the big screen… I pretend to date Richard for exposure… Is anything real anymore?" She sighed, hugging her arms around herself. "Not only that, but then I don't even have control over my fake relationship… It's hard. Alright? It's hard to not have any control over my _fake_ life anymore." Victor nodded. He walked to her and embraced her. He knew she needed someone to just listen for once. After a long while she spoke again. "I had to lie to Garfield today… Tell him I'm with Richard, and lie to him about why I didn't tell him earlier- even though _I_ didn't know earlier…"

Vic was confused. "Garfield? That's what this is about. He's your _bodyguard."_

"Yea, well. When you spend every moment of everyday with someone, they become a little more than that." She answered. "And today, it's like… I ruined our whole relationship. I know it sounds stupid, but it was one of the only real things I had left."

Victor hugged her closer. "Then tell him the truth."

"I can't. He thinks I'm different. That I would never sell myself out for a publicity stunt, and I wouldn't. It was almost just out of my hands… What if I told him and it got out that it was a publicity stunt? He'd immediately get blamed for the leak. What if-"

"Rachel. You either tell him and have a friend, or you don't tell him, and you have a bodyguard."

She sighed. "I thought I wasn't allowed to tell anyone."

Vic shrugged, "Who's gonna find out?"

She let out a deep breath. "What if he sees me differently? I like the way he sees me _now._ He sees who I actually am."

Victor gave an apologetic look. "If he doesn't know who you are completely, then he doesn't see you for who you are. Tell him the truth, Rachel. If he's worth your friendship then he'll understand. Your life is complicated. It happens."

* * *

This was a regular scene for the guys, this bar. Well Garfield, Richard and Victor anyways. It'd been a long and hard day, ending with a bit of an argument that came to an abrupt end a few minutes after it started. Garfield set down his classic beer and sighed. He wasn't really into alcohol, the hard liquors so to speak. He had enough of that in high school and gained some hangover experiences he never wanted to seek again. "So… how was your day? Go." He glanced at Richard, then and Victor – signaling in a glance that they could both answer first.

Richard started off, "It was alright. I had kind of a rough day, Rachel was being… very difficult- to say the least. Sorry about earlier, by the way man. We cool?"

Garfield shrugged it off, "I don't even know what that was either but yeah, of course we're cool Richard." He chuckled, taking a nonchalant sip of his beer. "Girls are so complicated, yet why do we feel we gotta tangle in their webs? You do know the black widow spider kills her mate after screwing him, don't you? That's women all in a nutshell. What about you Vic?"

Vic shrugged, "I haven't even met a girl I'm remotely interested in. I want a sweet, quiet girl. Like, more submissive, you know? That'll get me a beer while I watch the game. Maybe she got a booty. Someone who always loves and supports the 'stache." He smiled, running his fingers over his mustache. "That's all, Man."

Garfield nodded and seemed to approve. "That's all she wrote. I don't blame you; it's nice to be supported. Gives a real feeling of stability that some people just need later on in their lives, y'know?" He glanced over at the bar. There was that Tara girl. She glanced over at him every once in awhile and he glanced back at her whenever he felt it appropriate… as in when she wasn't looking. "But yeah," he ended off that thought, opening the door to whatever conversation may come up.

"Well, if all else fails, we can switch teams, dude," Vic said. "I wouldn't mind being the next Mrs. Logan."

Richard looked up. "Logan? _Garfield Logan_?" He looked at Garfield incredulously. "Dude, what? Weren't you were the quarterback the Patriots were looking into like two years back? I read about you. What are you doing as a bodyguard?"

Garfield never thought he'd have to delve into this, he didn't even talk to Victor about it and he went to school with him. "The Patriots were looking into me?" He asked back, trying to avoid the question altogether as he downed a good half of his near full beer. It was honestly a tough subject.

Vic thought about, "Hey yea, I remember man. That was a long time ago. We went to college, I couldn't play anymore because I got my leg blown off… And you said you'd make it for the two of us. But we didn't stay in touch really. What happened?" Vic's accident was known for a while. It happened in highschool, but he had come to terms with it a while back. He made a life for himself and he was happy.

Garfield shrugged his shoulders and sat up a bit. "Well, I'm here… hey. I obviously didn't make it… I thought about dropping contact before I actually lost your number, because… after I'd said that, I just thought I'd have disappointed you. You'd notice if I wasn't on your flat screen television, y'know? Apparently I was headed for big leagues. I didn't make it because of an injury. It was an ankle/calf/leg injury… it had me limping for a while – weeks turned into months, I still kinda limp. Rachel's never questioned it, but she probably thinks it's a protection injury though." He shrugged, whatever worked. "But yeah, I tried to go back even though I was warned not to, and injured myself further… so now I can't even play for hobby."

He sighed, tapping the side of the glass as there was sad silence.

He ran a hand through his soft blond hair and sat back. "I feel like I'm in the right place though, being a bodyguard for Rachel and you Vic, giving me the opportunity… hanging out with Rachel and seeing y'know, all the behind the scenes stuff. A lot of people think celebs lead cushy lives. Sure they might, but are they ever around to enjoy it? But anyways, I got injured… recently, like… this past year of college this all went down. And y'know, instead of listening and maybe participating towards the end, I pushed myself too far and that's why I'm here meddling in your lives."

Vic and Richard exchanged a glance. They didn't know what to say. That was… heavy. Vic cleared his throat to let Richard know he was going to talk first.

"Man that's tough… I know what it's like to lose that opportunity… but it gets better. Life gives you what you can handle and you… I know you're not where you want to be right now, but I know it gets better." Vic looked down into his drink. Did it get better really? He remembered how happy Garfield was when he played. He practically carried the team. Even when he didn't win, he just loved the game. That was his dream, and he actual chances to reach it.

Richard didn't know that kind of loss. He lost his partner and chose to quit what he loved. There wasn't a day that went by where he missed the force, because it wasn't the force he missed. He missed his friend. He sighed, looking up to Garfield. "That's rough man. I don't know what to say other than, sorry." He wasn't going to tell Garfield it got better, because he didn't know that. "If you ever need anything man, a different job, some tickets, really anything you can think of, you know you have my number." He wasn't really sure why he offered. He just wanted to give Garfield something to let him know he was there and he would do what he could.

Garfield smiled, "I just feel bad I didn't say anything sooner. I don't really know who I was trying to hide it from… or maybe if I didn't admit it, it didn't happen… but it did and it's a constant reminder when my whole leg pains at night, or during crappy weather. But I mean, I'm okay with where I am right now. I have very good friends… thanks for that. Thanks for being here, I mean it." He wanted to let them know that he appreciated them very much so for being here and listening to his woes.

The only thing on his mind now was Rachel Roth, but he wasn't here to discuss any of that tonight.

"Yea, no problem. Let me buy a round of drinks," He raised his hand and beckoned the blond over. "Honey, we'll take a dozen shots of tequila thank you."

She smiled, "Oh alright. Care if I join you men?"

Richard gave an arrogant smile. "Are you the kind of girl that takes her top off when drunk?" He was just joking around… kind of.

She shrugged, "I could be."

"Alright, fetch the drinks, you can join."

She scurried over to the bar.

Victor looked over to Garfield. "Hey man, how's uh,... how's it going with Rachel? You guys seem to be getting closer lately..." Vic was kind of looking to hear his thoughts on what he and Rachel talked about. Maybe Rachel was exaggerating earlier and Garfield wasn't that upset over it.

Garfield just shrugged, "It's going. Y'know, day by day. I'm the _bodyguard_, what do you expect? Mind you, I'm getting used to her hectic schedules and running behind the limo is now optional." He chuckled lightly, but that's all he revealed.

Victor and Garfield were the type of best friends that could drop contact for ten days, weeks, hours or years and still be able to pick up exactly where they last left off. Victor still knew him well enough to know that there was so much he wanted to vent out, or talk to him about… but he was shutting down. He wasn't saying much after that and Garfield could ramble on sometimes. He knew that now wasn't a good time to get into it, but he knew that he wanted to get into it further it would just have to wait.

"Hey boys!" Tara greeted them with a round tray of tequila shots, lime and lemon wedges and salt. All the accessories needed.

Richard smirked. "Oh goody." He grabbed two shot glasses and placed them in front of his friends, then grabbed one for himself. He held it up, "To… Rachel." He decided, considering she was what brought them all together again.

Garfield gritted his teeth for a moment, but then relaxed. "Yeah, to that." As he downed the shot by itself, without any lime or salt.

Tara bit her lip as she leaned in between Richard and Garfield, her breasts almost pressed in Garfield's face. "Um, my name's Tara." She gave a sultry wink as she gathered the empty shot glasses, waiting for one of them to give her a reason to stick around longer.

Richard didn't even look at her, he just grabbed another shot glass. "That's great, Kara. Really."

A gorgeous black woman walked over. She had her hair in two puffy buns on each side of her head, and she was wearing a little black dress. She slid in the booth side next to Victor. "I've had a long day. Buy me a drink baldy," She said to him. "And what is with that stupid mustache?"

Victor's eyes widened. "See gentlemen, this is the _exact _type of woman I wouldn't go fo-"

"I said _drink. _Buy me a drink." She sounded threatening.

"Yes ma'am," he looked to Tara, "You heard the woman, Kara. Drink."

Tara narrowed her eyes, but shifted her gaze as soon as Garfield started talking. "I think she should start with a panty dropper, and then a slow comfortable screw against the wall."

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Listen, white boy. Don't be a wise ass. I'm looking forward to some sex on the beach." She smiled to show him she was just joking with him. "I'm Karen, by the way. Nice to meet you guys."

Garfield gave a signature grin, "Nice to meet you too! You're all sass and I'm just an ass. We'll get along great." He mused, if only he could top this night off with a little meat, so to speak.

"Sex on the beach right here," Tara set the drink in front of Karen. "courtesy of Mass 'Stache over here." She giggled at her own joke. She bumped into Garfield… or her breasts rather. "Whoops, sorry."

Garfield raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, no problem. You sure you haven't started drinking?"

She smiled, "I can't until I'm off the clock silly. But I mean, if there's some sort of after party…" she trailed off seductively, "then I'm in."

Richard was already a little drunk. He looked up, "There _is_ a party… in Garfield's pants… Like… sex." He smiled proudly.

Vic laughed loudly, "AHAHA, you think you smooth but you ain't." It was apparent they were losing Vic to the alcohol too.

Karen hit him on the back of his bald head. "Knock that off." Victor rubbed his head sadly.

Garfield grinned widely, "Well y'know if there's a party in my pants, everyone's coming. However, if there's a party in your mouth… well, _Tara -_ I melt in your mouth, not in your hands if y'know what I mean."

She blushed heavily, "I'm beginning to think I do know what you mean." Telling him this sultrily after being slightly caught off guard by the words he spoke.

Vic laughed loudly again, "AHAHAHA, mah man's got game, son. Even I know what he means, and I want in." He winked at Garfield.

Karen hit him again. "I'm not joking with you, knock it off."

Richard could see where this was going. "This is getting a little crowded. I'll call us a car, Vic. Let's head out."

Vic shook his head, "Nah man, I wanna see how this goes… AHAHAHA."

Karen grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out of the booth.

"Ow, baby! Damn, you strong…. AHAHA- OW." She dragged him off.

Garfield shifted his gaze up to Tara, he got momentarily lost in her eyes. "So… when was your time up again?"

* * *

Tara didn't even have one drink, but she didn't need one. She had done this many times and had it down to a science. She would give him a night he wouldn't forget- and couldn't ignore.

She grabbed him by his tie and pulled him closer, backing up until she was against the wall. He quickly picked up where this was going and placed one hand on her butt, the other on her breast as he kissed her neck. She began to unbuckle his belt, sliding it off his waist easily. She then let her hands run through his hair while she occupied his lips with her own.

He didn't feel the need to stop kissing her, so he kept at it for a minute or so… then sneakily deepening it while he had her distracted. He wanted so badly to tear her clothes off and get down to business… but the game was no fun without the chase.

She apparently didn't get that memo, as she tore her own shirt off to reveal a rhinestoned white bra. She broke apart from the kiss and smiled at him, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "It's your lucky day. I'm feeling _especially _generous tonight."

He smirked in thought. '_She so knew she was getting some tonight… who puts on a bra like this just_ _because_?' Garfield stood back for a second, admiring her body. She had a pretty rockin' one at that. He'd been going back to the gym himself of course… actually no. He was down to doing _Zumba_ with Hillary, because he didn't have much spare time to make any official plans with anyone.

She ripped open his shirt and he inwardly sighed, 'that was expensive!' but in this moment, nothing was really going to get him down. She then looked at him for a moment, "Leave the tie on," she said thoughtfully with a wink. Then she locked lips with him once again as her hands made short work of his pants, and this his boxers. She began kissing down his chest.

Running his fingers through her blond locks just wasn't the same as the one time he watched Rachel run her hand through her own hair. Wait… what was he thinking? _'I can't focus on her… it hurts. I have enough hurt right now.'_ He took no time in brushing his lips against Tara's, taking her breath away in a single warm gesture.

* * *

**_Review Replies_**

**lunar silver**: Well look at you, figuring things out. Looks like we'll have to try harder to trick you ;) Thanks for reviewing :D 

**HolyMaryMotherofGawd**: LOL I'm totally with you on that. I'm expecting an F on all my exams, so when I get a C, it will be a victory. We definitely have a lot in store for Gar, so stick with us ;D Thanks for reviewing! 

**tokyo fox:** I'll take it! Thanks for reviewing :) 

**Lord Razer**: As of right now, it seems the usual titans, plus tara and karen are the only titan characters in it. But who knows? I don't think there will be any others added, however. Thanks for sticking with the story and reviewing :)

Guest: Lol I was thinking that this story DEFINITELY needs some background music xD Thanks for providing it, and thanks for reviewing! 

**Kaarlinaa:** Of course! Just for you :D Thanks for following and reviewing :D :D :D You're awesome!

**Guest:** Oh I totally hope you do read more! I'm so happy you like it :D We do aim for that. Thanks for reviewing :D :D :D

**Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai**: Ah, it is only a matter of time. It is a BBxRae story, and we are suckers for bbxrae, so it definitely won't be too long. Thanks for reviewing, hope you stick with us!

**Soar Vandergeid:** Aww so happy you like it:D Lol it was unexpected for us too. We thought it up and thought it'd be awesome to do something no one would see coming. I'm happy to keep you on the edge of your seat! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took a little bit. I love you all. **

**Read, Review, Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Okay, alright... so guess what I am!" It was another crazy game of charades in Garfield's home. Garfield was seated on the couch, Emma was beside him on her new _iPhone _and Hillary was knitting a pair of multicolored converse-like slippers for Emma.

Cole's face was straight as he glanced at the non-enthusiastic crowd.

"Come on guys... Gar, Gar... c'mon... I know you know this, this used to be you in high school!" Cole dropped his pants to his knees and developed some sort of 'thug-life' walk.

Garfield's face blushed heavily, that so was _not_ him in high school. What so ever. "A gangsta." He said unenthusiastically.

Cole grinned widely, "Yes, but – but... now what I am I?" He pulled his pants right up and shivered, still demonstrating the 'thug-life' walk.

Emma sighed, "A 'gansta in the winta'." She shook her head, he always did these two actions so... triumphantly, as if they'd never guess every time he brought them out to use.

Meanwhile, another actress, better known than the infamous charade actor Cole, was livid. She had called Garfield a million times and he just would not answer- and he was late. She couldn't help but wonder if it was due to yesterday's events, but she brushed it off as she walked up to the white house, which according to record was the residence of one very late, very soon-to-be dead bodyguard.

She pulled her hood over her face, as not to be recognized in this quaint neighbourhood. And rang the doorbell five times quickly, annoyed and presuming Garfield lived alone.

The door opened and a young girl glanced up at the hooded actress. "Oh... um, hi. Do you have cookies or anything? My dad's a sucker for cookies and chocolate bars. He takes part in all the kids in the area for their magazine fundraisers. We have subscriptions for every magazine going." She then took a look closer and gasped, almost screaming. "Ohmygod! I know who you are!" Emma jumped up and down briefly, "You're... ohmygod. This is so cool!"

Rachel couldn't hold back her small smile when she saw how adorable and excited this little girl was. She tried to make her voice as sweet as possible, because she felt bad to disappoint the girl. She must be at the wrong house. Her voice was raspy despite her efforts. "Hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Rachel. I don't mean to disappoint but I think I have the wrong house- does Garfield live here?"

Emma nodded and she gave a wide grin. "Yes he does! Come in, come in!" She grasped Rachel's hand gently and guided her into the quaint home. It seemed as though the entrance was a formal living room, then a staircase leading upstairs, a staircase leading to the basement. Walking through the formal living room there was a lengthy eat-in kitchen, modernly decorated. Then there was a doorway that Rachel could see was the background of a laundry room. And there was where everyone was, the family room.

It had a big screen television that was Garfield's most recent treat to the family, next was the in-ground pool and built around deck in the backyard. Even though that was still in the planning stages.

She could tell it was the mainly used room in the house. There was a _PS3, _an _Xbox360_ among other game consoles and a growing video game collection for the whole family. "Right there, there's Gar."

Garfield's eyes widened as he stood up. "Rachel! I mean, _boss lady! _I mean... oh no." He then glanced down at the hot pink pyjama pants he borrowed from the laundry room, hey – even he had to suffer the repercussions of laundry day.

Rachel was very surprised. She wasn't expecting this at all. She feigned a smile and looked at the group, knowing how to shmooze just about anyone. "Hi guys, sorry to impose..." She blushed, feeling a little awkward, she wasn't really expecting there to be a group waiting for her.

Cole went to extend his hand, when his pants dropped to his ankles.

Garfield's face turned completely red, but he kept eye contact with Rachel, even though he couldn't have felt more embarrassed. "This is, uh... my dad."

"Pleased to meet you!" He grinned widely.

Rachel smirked and took his hand, "Nice to meet you too... I uh, think you dropped something."

Garfield facepalmed nearly right away.

Emma sighed and buried her face in a sofa cushion.

Hillary grinned, "Yes he did sweetheart, his balls."

Cole's jaw dropped, "Hillary! That's a tad uncalled for while we have company.'

Garfield shook his head, "And your bare ass isn't uncalled for, dad? Really?"

Cole reached over to the end table, pulling up his pants and adjusting them first – he picked up his infamous, big bag of gummy bears. He tilted them towards Rachel, "This is how we welcome all new guests to our fine establishment. Gummy?"

She gave a courteous smile, that was more discomforting than welcoming. "No, thank you." She then looked to Garfield. "Don't be embarrassed, it's totally fine. I'm not used to being around an actual family," She said, this time smiling genuinely as she walked over to stand next to him to make herself feel a little more in place.

Garfield looked to her, "Rachel, let us... go talk elsewhere. Uh, away from the family shenanigans."

Not that Rachel minded these... family happenings. If anything, she was about ten times more curious about the whole family dwelling. Cole wasn't oblivious, he knew that he probably embarrassed Garfield and himself but he was all about having a good time because in all reality, no one has a long time to live – so Cole was a 'live for the moment' type of person who liked to make those around him smile whenever he could. Nothing was more rewarding than a smile. "Alright, you two kids get on outta here for awhile, I'd better start making dinner."

Emma immediately tried on her slipper version of converse. Patiently waiting for the second one to be completed and now it was. "Thanks mom! These are so cool." She then made her way over to Garfield and Rachel, "So I'm just gonna go hang out with them while-"

"Oh sweet pea, I don't think that's a good idea. Garfield and his... _friend_, probably need some space to talk about, things that friends talk about." She feigned a smile, "just sit tight here honey."

Rachel looked at Emma, "That's cool," she said referring to the slipper, "Hey, don't feel bad. Maybe next time we can hangout," She winked, trying to brighten the girl's day. She felt bad that she barged in on them.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, glancing at her mother with pleading doe eyes. "It's just not everyday that y'know, _Rachel Roth_ comes into your house mom, that's all. I mean, she's sensational. She's won awards for her movies, there's a new show in the works and they were talking about hiring her, Rachel, for the main role in the series." Funny, Rachel had no idea about that... but apparently a fellow fan did. It made her wonder just how much fans knew about her, that she didn't even know yet.

It reminded her about the whole publicity stunt with Richard.

Garfield held out his arm, in a professional manner – despite his hot pink pyjama pants.

Rachel felt kind of bad. These people, her fans, knew nothing about her. And here they were, idolizing her. If only they knew what she was actually like. She wasn't really a role model. "That's sweet of you. At the risk of sounding cliché, I'm just a normal girl." She told Emma. "With less than normal friends," She joked, looking at Garfield in his pink sweats.

He tried to hide a smile but it was nearly impossible to do so when all she did was make him smile.

Cole was in the kitchen, beginning the preparation of some homemade pizza. A special veggie lover's for Gar, and another one with limited meat for the rest of them. "So Hill, I thought Gar said something about her bein' a bi-"

"BIT of an angel, Rach." He grinned, patting her arm, glaring towards the direction of the kitchen as they stood near the doorway of the family room.

"But then he said that stick up h-"

"A stick up scene! Like, in your new movie? Y'know, when the batdude interferes on her robbing a place, she like... doesn't back down to him and stuff. Total sexual tension you could cut with a knife... and stuff, speaking of sexual tension – did you get any arrangements done with the cat suit?"

"Cat-suit, is she playing the role of an estranged prostitute?" Cole asked, entering the family room with his beloved bag of gummies after putting both pizzas in the double oven.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, suspecting foul play, but just brushed it off. "No. They took away my whip because I lashed Richard, but other than that it seems I'll have to deal with the scraps of leather they call a costume," she sighed.

Garfield looked at her, the way her hair fell in her face. Without hesitation he brushed it back and gave a soft smile, "C'mon, let's go talk. I don't think you came all this way to really see where I reside."

"No," She responded, her voice deadpanning. "I came because you didn't show up for work today for whatever reason..."

Instead of Garfield and Rachel leaving, Cole guided Hillary – whom started another knitting project – and Emma out of the family room for the time being. "Rachel, you gave me the day off. I'm sorry I didn't show up, I can get dressed – well semi, because it's laundry day – as you can plainly see – but I can be ready to go in ten minutes if you want." He was going to head down to his basement bedroom to find something to wear in the back of his closet.

She followed after him, more than curious about his room. He's seen every part of her life, yet she knew so little of his. She stopped in the middle of his room to look around, just taking in the messy bed. He didn't really have much in his room. Not much that showed his interests, anyway. "I guess I forgot I gave you the day off..." She trailed off.

Garfield shrugged, "It's not a big deal Rach, we all forget stuff. How's your day?" He asked her genuinely, but then he shook his head, grabbing a hoodie he hadn't worn since college and putting it on. "Okay, I have to talk to you about something. I... I was really mad at what you'd told me Rachel, that I wasn't anyone but the bodyguard to you. But I mean, it's true. It's what you hired me for. You didn't ask me to swoop in and be your best friend. I'm not gonna lie, maybe that's what I wanted. But I've been thinking too much lately about what I want, when you hardly get to make choices in your own life and that I see first hand everyday. I understand that your personal life isn't any of my business, and I care more than enough about you... to mind my own business." He took a short breather. "Phew, that was a lot to say." He seemed proud that he got through it without messing it up too badly or so he hoped.

She let out a deep breath. Now was as good a time as any to tell him. "I care about you too." She answered. "You are more than a bodygaurd to me, you know... you're my friend. Possibly the only real one I have." She sat on his bed, looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry for what I said to you."

Garfield gave her a hug, "Hey... no it's okay," he parted the hug and brushed her hair back yet again. It's always in her beautiful face. "wait, you really mean that... I'm not _just_ the bodyguard? ... but, I..." he wasn't quite sure what she was meaning, as she was being just a bit too vague here.

Rachel shook her head, "How could you be, Garfield? You're my best friend." She then, in one breath, blurted, "Richard and I aren't dating! It was a publicity stunt, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." She looked away from him, avoiding eye contact. "I didn't want you to see me differently."

Garfield's eyes widened. "You thought I'd see you differently? Rachel... I... if I said that at some point, I'm sorry it's just, people don't realize that what you do, is a job at the end of the day. It's more demanding than anything and yes, even the hype and promotion for the film is demanding. I... it makes me feel rather relieved that it's only for publicity." He let out a sigh of relief. He then said, "But does Richard know it's only publicity? Does he...feel, feelings for you?" He then decided it'd be a good idea to cover up any...unplanned outbursts. "I mean, y'know... stuff." Well, he didn't get nominated for 'Most Likely to be a stud...' exactly, so his suaveness with Rachel was a little... rocky to say the least. But wait... why was he _thinking_ about being suave and Rachel Roth in the same thought?

Her face didn't give away any emotion, "Yea he knows, and he doesn't like me. I think he has a thing with some other girl..." She felt so relieved that he understood. She hugged him, tightly. She was just so happy and she couldn't begin to explain the feeling in her chest.

Garfield could barely breathe, he just took in the simple smell of the shampoo she used earlier. He couldn't even say anything, it was like he had no voice... but he didn't want his words to ruin the moment. So he just rubbed the small of her back, closing his eyes gently. He felt... complete in a way that football never came close to completing for him.

Wait, wait – was this making her feel weird too? But... a _good_ kind of... weird? Did that even make sense?

She pulled back, her arms still around him, and look up into his eyes, breathing in the sensual scent of his cologne. She loved how warm he was. She felt like she should say something, but the words weren't quite coming to her.

Garfield couldn't be more mesmerized in her amethyst eyes. He bit down on his lip and moved in close, barely an inch between them and Rachel already had her eyes closed... when there was a banging on the bedroom door, startling them both. The door opened and a packaged condom flew in the room, "Wrap it in latex or she's gonna get your paychecks!" and the door shut abruptly once more.

Rachel, blushed heavily and pulled her hood up. "I-" She started, but didn't really say anything.

Garfield shook his head and chuckled, "I doubt you would even need my paychecks."

Rachel stepped back out of his embrace and hid her red face. "You can keep your sweats on. I was thinking about working out, if you'd like to join?" She wanted normal, quality, friend time with Garfield for once.

Garfield nodded right away. It'd been a long time since he really worked out and he'd love to get back to that grind. "Yeah, I'd love to. Can we hit up a gym this time of evening? Of course we can, you're famous. We can go anywhere. But I'm gonna grab some of dad's famous pizza to go. Would you... like to join me superstar?" He held out his arm as he always did.

"I mean, we're about to work out so I guess I could afford some pizza," She answered, taking his arm happily, but hiding her joy, as she always did.

Garfield lead her out of his bedroom after grabbing his keys and cell phone. It was a pet peeve of Rachel's that he had this old cell phone. She paid him more than enough to get himself a new one, why didn't he have the latest and greatest?

They headed up to the kitchen arm in arm and Cole had this wide, almost knowing grin on his face. "That was quick you two." He began cutting the delicious pizzas, but came to the realization of something. "That's my boy!" He congratulated, to which Gar's eyes widened and Cole got the feeling he shouldn't have said that. So he just handed out a couple slices of veggie pizza to Garfield, who took them.

Cole eyed Rachel, almost suspiciously. "You can have your pick of whatever's here, as long as you take a gummy bear."

Rachel nodded and pursed her lips, "Ah you're a poet and you didn't know it," She referred to his rhyme. She then sighed, "I'm actually disappointed in myself for using that god awful cheesy line- please forgive me." She took a handful of gummy bears and shoved them in her mouth before she could say anything else. She never had gummy bears before. She didn't account for how chewy they were. She obnoxiously chewed, having way too much for her mouth to hold, "I'M SOWWY!" She yelled, but it was muffled through her mouthful of gummies. She covered her mouth and turned away from everyone, hiding in the corner where no one could see her.

Garfield narrowed his eyes at Cole and his gummy bear pushing. He made his way over to the corner and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, there's no shame in gummies, they're totally addictive. I find myself binging on them sometimes, but I mean – they're so good. No same Rach."

He truly wasn't sure what was going through her mind. Maybe she was feeling pressured to really stay on top of her diet for her movie role – he wasn't sure, but he didn't want to see her crack and crumble over a movie role. He wanted her to be able to have some fun, Gar style.

She gulped down a hard lump of gummy, it hurting her throat to do so. Then she turned her head to look at him, blushing at his closeness. "No shame," She smiled, "I just... bit off more than I could chew," which was also true for many other things. Her face was getting hot with him holding her like this. She wasn't sure what made him so... close all the sudden. Their hug downstairs and now... this. She was left kind of speechless.

He parted from her gently and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So... um, we'll take the pizzas to go?"

Rachel pulled her hood farther over her head, "Yes, yes that sounds good."

They made their way into the kitchen once more, Garfield grabbing containers to take the homemade pizza to go. Cole was presumably ranting about something. "I don't know who that little baby asshole is in a diaper who goes around shooting people on the 14th of February. So I'm supposed to buy you chocolate when I was shot in the behind?"

Hillary sighed, "Well I know where I'd be shoving that arrow if you _didn't _buy me chocolates."

* * *

_**Review Replies**_

**JasonVUK**_** : **_LMFAO! I want you to know your review had both me and my cowriter DYING of laughter. Every time I read it it cracks me up xD Aha you're awesome, thanks for keeping with the story and reviewing!

**Lord Razer: **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!

**LilBlackBird:** Oh my God, I love you, you're awesome! I would totally kill her right away if it were up to me, but my co-writer is a little smarter than me and keeps me from just killing people off of stories in a rampage :) Thanks for reviewing, I'll totally make sure she gets hit by a bus, (or as close to that as I can get xD) ahaha

**RavenofSilver:** Totally fine, I get where you're coming from. Midterms just kicked my butt last week. Thanks for sticking with the story, and thanks for reviewing!

**Kaarlinaa**: Ohoho, seems we kept you wondering ;D Thanks for reviewing

**Guest:** We tried our best, sorry it took a while! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**DarkWingedAngel8:** Absolutely don't want you to wait! This one's for you ! So glad you like it :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai**: Oh dang, I like you ;D We all love some bbxrae action, don't we? There will be plenty of it! Thanks for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, our lovely reviewers :D It's been a busy week, but we have some great things written for you today. I feel like an infomercial. If you read and review our story in the next THREE seconds, you'll get ONE MILLION DOLLARS!**

**Too late offer gone. Guess you'll just have to read, review, and enjoy for free as per usual :P**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Garfield strolled outside with Rachel next to him, glancing around he didn't see the limo. "Uh, Rachel... how'd you get to my place?" He figured that he already knew the answer, but he'd wait for her to explain her side of things. He held the containers one stacked on top of the other, donned in his pink sweats and black hoodie, apparently on his way to work out with Rachel. He wasn't sure if this even made sense or not, but he was going to do it anyways.

She made a face as if it were obvious and he was stupid, "I drove?" She answered, taking out her keys and pressing the unlock button, a car nearby beeping in response. It wasn't a flashy car, just a casual everyday, working-man's car you'd see in a quaint neighborhood.

He raised a suspicious brow, "So... what, is Catwoman already up for grand theft auto?" On one hand, he couldn't quite understand how a young woman of her earnings, would drive a car like that. But on the other hand, he could see Rachel owning and riding around in this car.

She raised an eyebrow and gave a cheeky smile. "Well if your neighbors start asking around about a car, and I hear you mentioned my name about anything… _Catwoman _will be up for more than grand theft auto," She ran to his side of the car and opened his door for him. "After you," She said, deciding to switch roles for a moment.

He scoffed, "Ooh, I see how it is. You're gonna protect me now?"

She blinked.

He continued, "Well then, I'm perfectly fine on my own. I don't _need _a bodyguard." He mimicked her back when they first met. He unintentionally smacked his head off the door trying to get into the vehicle. It wasn't a hard hit, more of one that startled him. He glanced up at Rachel, "You're slacking Rach, you should've protected me from that," laughing a bit to take a little away from the embarrassment.

She tried her best to hold back her laugh but he could see it in her face, and his cheeks reddened a bit. She just shrugged, "I have a helmet in the back. You want it?"

Garfield sighed, "I probably should. But I'm gonna live a risky life. Have you ever played the board game? I always take the 'risky' path. Makes me feel rebel I think." He smirked, "But if you play it with Cole, if you roll a 6 or a 9 you give out sex for favours or something. I don't know, he's nuts."

"Sex for favours, huh?" She asked, getting into the car and starting it up. "Well, it's realistic atleast. I've seen it dozens of times…"

Garfield gave his head a shake, "I'm sadly not surprised. I suppose everyone's got a talent. So, where are we going again? And why am I willingly out in public in hot pink sweats?" He grinned, just wanting to fill the silence, even if it was with his own idiocy.

"You were wearing them, that was your choice." She smirked. She was glad he was wearing them, it took attention off her. "We're going to the gym."

"Right, right. Well, since I'm dressed for it, what are we waiting for?" He pulled out his container of pizza. Instead of the typical red tomato sauce in a pizza, Cole found this vegetarian friendly sauce and it was very good. He bit into the pizza, the white sauce oozing and plopping proudly on the crotch of the hot pink sweatpants, unbeknownst to Gar.

Rachel covered her face to keep from laughing, almost completely unable. He truly was moronic. She cleared her throat a little, a genuine smile on her face, trying not to laugh, as she drove.

Garfield downed the piece of pizza. "Y'know, I burned like 380 calories in 30 minutes one time." He reminisced with a smirk, "It was one of those oven pizzas."

She shook her head, "You're… something else, Garfield. I hope you know that."

Garfield shook his head, "I know. Sometimes I feel all I really have is my humor sometimes. I mean, Victor and I lost contact and I didn't really make any friends after high school. Even in college I was a lone wolf type." He re-opened the container and pulled out another piece of his veggie lover pizza, the white sauce grazing his lips as he's mowing down on the pizza.

Rachel pursed her lips, "Yea. I know the feeling. The only difference is, I don't even have my humor to fall back on." It sounded really down, but she tried to cover it up. "At least I have you to beat up, now."

He narrowed his eyes, licking his lips. "I doubt you could bea- well, actually my mind says you can, but my ego is in denial. So, we'll just leave it at that. So, where's this gym at?" He always was impatient when it came to going somewhere.

Rachel almost couldn't wait to see people's reaction with the... stain on his hot pink sweats, when they entered the gymnasium.

She turned into a parking lot. "Well, this would be it actually." She parked and got out of the car, running in ahead of him as not to be associated with him.

He sighed, "You really suck at guarding bodies Rachel. You really, really suck at it." He casually walked into the gymnasium, which looked like a modernly decorated reception area, but he just followed Rachel as they entered through the big doors, machines going, some sitting idle. Sifting his green eyes around, he surveyed the area. Hardly being able to put his bodyguarding skills to rest whenever he was out with her.

A female came up to him, "Hello, Sir, Can I help y-" She choked, noticing the stain on his pants, but looked back up to his face, her eyes widening upon seeing the white glaze on his lips as well. "you?" She managed to get out, coughing a little.

Another woman, walking behind her, stopped upon seeing Garfield and gaped, continuing to walk into a counter, then correcting herself and running off.

A man stepped up, putting his hand on the woman's shoulder. "Looks like this client… is more my speed," The man said. He was built, clearly a personal trainer- and Garfield's gaydar was picking up other things as well. "Hello, looking into plans today?"

Garfield backed up a little, scattering a couple pamphlets on the floor. "Not particularly, I'm with her and..." Rachel was no where to be seen. "or not. I um... well, I burned 380 calories in just 30 minutes the other day." He blurted semi-proudly.

The trainer raised an eyebrow, "Impressive, may I... guess how?" He asked, his eyes falling to the stain on Garfield's pants.

Garfield mumbled through his answer. The trainer asked him to repeat it, so he let out a sigh. "It was one of those... frozen pizzas." It was funny, so he chuckled. But the faces around him barely cracked a smile. Yikes... tough crowd.

The trainer felt kind of bad for the guy, so he decided to let him in. "You uh… you have something on your face… and your pants."

Garfield looked down and his eyes widened. How long had that been there? Oh god, should he poke it? What if it was crusty? ...this was insanity. "About that... I um, I doubt you would believe me, but I had some vegetarian pizza in the car and instead of a tomato sauce, there's a white sa-" he knew there was no use explaining it to people who didn't believe them. "I'm a swinger of a whore." They all nodded, now understanding.

The trainer smirked, "Nothing to be ashamed of. Looking for a trainer?" He winked.

Garfield gave a smile and shrugged, "Not really. What I'm looking for is the asshole who left me like this. There's some serious unfinished business on the tip of my tongue I'd like to discuss." The receptionist looked as if she were about to faint.

The trainer put a hand on his shoulder, knowingly. "I know what it's like to be left… guys can be so clueless," he shook his head, sympathizing with him.

Garfield caught Rachel out of the corner of his eye, "You little..." he smiled at the personal trainer, "I'm not quite looking right now, it's best I stay out of the spatter zone for awhile. Lie low, y'know? I'd better get this off," the receptionist turned pale as a ghost. "do you have anything _moist_ I could use?"

She shook her head, eyes wide. "There are restrooms you may use."

Rachel stood, watching from afar, snickering.

Garfield sighed, "Right... well, anyways... I'm going to moisten my pants now so, catch ya later." After realizing what he said, his entire face turned red and he grabbed a napkin, dabbing at his crotch as he walked over to Rachel. "Ooh you're such a comedian, aren't you? I bet you knew this whole time."

Rachel's face turned to utter confusion, and she was convincing. "Why, I have no idea what you are talking about…"

He sighed. Actresses. Wiping his crotch and showing her the pizza sauce, her face still didn't change expression. "I doubt my man juice tastes this good. It would be awesome bragging points if it were true though."

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe, if you ever had someone to sample it." She stuck her tongue out at him like a little kid.

Garfield shoved the pizza sauce in her face, that was once residing on his crotch. "How's that sample for ya?"

She turned her head away, "Ew, no!" He kept playing with her, getting closer, but she kept pushing away. "Stop that you jerk-off."

He laughed hard, "Yeah, your whole gym thinks I'm a gay prostitute. What else are you going to pull on me, Miss Roth?"

She shrugged, "It's really more of a go with the flow kind of thing. If I can make you look like an ass, which mind you isn't hard, I'll take it." She smiled radiantly.

He narrowed his eyes but couldn't help that she made a good point. "So, what do you usually work out with first, treadmill?" Garfield only ever had access to a treadmill in his high school and college days, there wasn't much opportunity for a gym membership because taking on a part-time job would tear his focus from football. Well, back then anyways. Football unfortunately wasn't part of his life anymore.

"Yea actually." She made her way to the treadmill, pressed a few buttons, and was off running. "Here, take the one next to me," She told him, texting as she ran.

The way her hair fell all around her, her focus on... her cellular phone? She could text and run? He'd never met anyone who could do that. Hell, he couldn't even walk and text at the same time. "Sure..." he went on the treadmill and it started with a jolt. Instead of warming up into the speed, it tossed him into a light jog. A bit of a pain shot up his right leg, but he put on a complete poker face, cursing at the pain on the inside.

He looked over to Rachel, who had pulled her hair up into a ponytail, decided she didn't like the way it felt, then took it out and shook her hair- all while running. She triumphantly took a swig of water as she ran as well. Garfield was in awe.

He could barely take his eyes off her. He almost slipped right off the treadmill a couple times watching her. How could she do all that and – he watched as she reached for the pizza, eating it while still running. His jaw nearly hit the floor.

She looked over to him, "You better not be staring at me because my boobs jiggle when I run, because I will hit you so hard…" She said through a mouth full of pizza.

Garfield scoffed, "I'm not staring at your breasts..." as if on cue a piece of cheese slid off the pizza and landed in her cleavage. "well now I'm conflicted."

She giggled, grabbing the cheese and putting it in her mouth. "Ah, my snack catchers never fail me." She joked. "Are you ok?" She noticed him limping a little.

Garfield picked up the pace, trying to make his limp unnoticeable once again. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just _swiss_ struck." He chuckled, referring to the cheese on her bosom. "So... how long have you known Vic?" He asked her, trying to keep her focus on something else other than him.

She nodded, "Well, I was already well into my career when we met. My agent stole my money, took off, and Vic picked up the pieces. Got me some new jobs, and basically just fixed everything. He's been taking care of me ever since."

Garfield nodded, "That sounds like Vic. He's the guardian of everyone he meets. I'd like to see him have someone who protects and guards him, y'know?"

"Oh, well should I get him a body guard? I mean… he's never asked for one…" She couldn't think about why he'd need one, it's been years without a problem.

Garfield shook his head and glanced away from Rachel, he cringed in pain, but put his game face back on. "I don't think he needs a bodyguard, per se."

It clicked in her head, "Ooh. A friend…. He talks about you, like you're already that for him."

The young blond's eyes glanced over to Rachel, who was finishing up her pizza and wiping her hands, picking up her phone again to text. "He said that?"

"Yea, the guy talks about you like you're the next messiah… but you're practically his hero." She smiled.

He pressed a button on the treadmill by accident, it stopping suddenly and he felt a massive wave of vertigo over him. He just plopped on the treadmill, "You... pretty lady, have got me beat. I don't know how you can run like that, I'm just... exhausted." He was just trying to get his breathing back to normal. But the view down here wasn't half bad at all, as he looked up at Rachel. Her boobs jiggled just great, and her butt had a luscious bounce too.

Gar sighed, there was nothing hotter than a girl who could kick your ass in less than two moves.

She looked down at him, raising an eyebrow. "Wow, didn't know my bodyguard was so out of shape. Should I be worried?"

Garfield smirked, "Not really, as long as I can shoot a gun... the bullet will do my running for me."

She hoped he would never have to actually use his gun. "Yea, and I can run while you hold them back." She was happy she brought him along. "It feels good to actually have a friend," She admitted to him. "I mean I wondered for a while if you just… were there because I paid you. But, I mean… today's been nice."

He nodded, "I figured at first – that's all you wanted me to do. But then as we spent most everyday together, I guess I just felt like a best friend to you. But I stepped over the line and I knew that as soon as I did. But I mean, we're all good now. I like being a good friend of yours Rachel. I do. You could stop paying me tomorrow, and I'd still be right here next to you."

She looked down, and for once, he could see the most genuine smile she's ever allowed. And it was beautiful. She looked so happy. "Thank you."

* * *

_**Review Replies**_

**Lord Razer:** Ah yes, what would Cole be if not embarrassing. I do love him. Thanks for reviewing!

**JasonVUK**: OMG I'm choking. I'm actually dying of laughter right now. DAT REVIEW. Ahahaha, back whore of babylon! I can't breath. Ahaha made my day. Thank you so much xD that was awesome. Thanks for reviewing xD I'm still laughing.

**RavenofSilver**: On that gummyworm notion, me too. I love Hillary 3 Actually, I realized the other day that as parent, my co-writer would be almost a clone of Cole, and I would basically be exactly Hillary. It makes me laugh, we could get married and embarrass a little Garfield of our own 3. Anyways, thanks for reviewing:D So glad you're enjoying it.

**I Love RaeRedx:** Eh, she'll get it back. I think you just want a whip of your own. You probably have one xD Aha thanks for reviewing.

**Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai:** ahaha yes! That's awesome. We love to make you laugh 3 Cole is definitely one of a kind. My co-writer, actually writes for him and she makes me laugh way too hard. ahah so glad you like it, thanks for reviewing :D

**Kaarlinaa**: MWAHAHAA! We have left you on a cliffhanger on that front! Did they have smex, did they not have smex?! The suspense is killing me! We'll tell you eventually ;D Thanks for keeping up with the story and reviewing :D So appreciated

**DarkWingedAngel8:** Oh, we cant make them mad at eachother for too long. We love them 3

**Sharpclaws:** So, forgive me, I've never seen Bleach. BUT I do however, know what anime dads are like, so ahaha I can only imagine xD thanks for reviewing! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi! You all look beautiful today :D I like your face! ...You have a beautiful eye, lip, and nose combination. Here, have a seat. Would you like a glass of water, tea, or maybe a plate of de-shelled lobster with butter?**

**Ok I'll just say it.**

**I will not be updating for- ...3 weeks. I am so sorry. My co-writer is not to be blamed, tis my fault. My boyfriend and I are in a long distance relationship and he's visiting for three weeks. **

**I'm sorry. Don't hate me...**

**Enjoy this chapter perhaps?**

**Review, enjoy... we'll be back soon ;D Thanks everyone!**

* * *

It was the worst part of every one of Garfield Logan's days. He hated it, it drove him mad every time they had to go through it. It was the time of day when Rachel and Richard would get their publicity out of the way. They were currently walking hand in hand, Garfield trailing behind them. He knew it was fake, but something about even the idea of them… lovey dovey like that… it killed him.

"Maybe for the gala, you can wear a gold dress? It's classy. Like, backless?" Richard was going on about a huge function for them, one that will really have the press buzzing.

Rachel just nodded, "Yea, maybe." She really wasn't that interested. "Maybe I'll wear like, jeans…" Garfield smirked, he could tell she was instigating Richard.

Richard frowned, "No Rach, we talked about this! You can't wear jeans!"

She just walked her fingers up his chest as a paparazzi snapped pics, "Oh baby, why not?" She pouted.

He smiled at her, but _just_ for the pictures. "Because you'll make a fool of us."

She laughed. "It's not hard."

Garfield walked right behind Rachel and Richard, sometimes he would walk in front, sometimes behind – wherever he could keep all eyes open on the two of them walking. His mind wandered, though he was paying attention here and there. Something about a gold dress and blue jeans.

He would be the one in her bedroom with her while she switched dresses fifteen times, asking his opinion on accessories and hairstyles. Not that he minded, he didn't mind at all. He felt so close to her now and nothing or no one could break it.

They entered the studio, they were going to shoot a couple scenes. Rachel and Richard stopped in their tracks, Garfield smacking into the back of them. "What th-" and momentarily, he saw the exact reason why they stopped. His heart almost fell right through his own ass.

"Who is that?" Rachel let go of Richard's hand and looked at him angrily. "What is going on?"

Richard ignored her and walked over to the set to argue with his co-director.

"Oh Rachel! Good to see you!" The object of conflict ran over, air-kissing Rachel, who stood unmoving like a statue.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Who, pray tell, are you?" She asked, sounding quite angry.

The blond answered proudly, "I'm Tara. Your new co-star!" She beamed. She looked over to Garfield, "Oh it's you! Were you looking for me?"

Garfield was just as shocked at Rachel and Richard. He looked at them. He shook his head, "No, _miss_. I wasn't looking for you at all, what the hell are you doing here? Dressed in, that contraption?"

Tara was donned head-to-toe in the very same catsuit that Rachel was to be in. "I was just modelling for the director here, don't you think I fit the part..._ much_ better?" She trailed off, a seductive purr attached to her deep red colored lips.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I certainly don't think so." She pushed past her and walked to Richard. "What is going on? I'm being replaced? You're kidding right?"

Richard hushed her, moving his hands in a calming gesture, "Please, just relax. I'll figure this all out. Until then- KARA!" he called to Tara, "Take that off."

She smirked evilly, "Just like I did for him a few cold, lonely nights ago?"

Garfield's eyes widened, he stared her down. Threatening her, only with his eyes. "You're so full of shit."

Tara's hair fell in perfect loose curls, her hips swaying like they did a few nights ago... just for Garfield. "So I won't be replacing Satchel here, but... I _am _to be written into the movie, a.s.a.p."

Vic walked over. "Rachel," He placed a hand on her shoulder, "We're working it out. It seems there are a few problems…" He looked up to Tara then looked back down. "I'm going to take care of it," he promised Rachel.

Rachel ignored Vic and looked at Garfield, "You know her?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him expectantly.

Tara shook her head, "Know me? I think it's a little more than thaat."

Garfield stared her down coldly, "No, I barely know her. She's not my type."

"Woow, it's just one lie after another with you, isn't it Garfield?"

The young male had no honest idea what Tara was talking about. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to do here, but you need to leave. Leave this all to the _professionals."_

Tara laughed, "Oh_ Garfield_, you're so silly. I'm in the movie now."

Garfield rolled his eyes, "It's not an amateur porno sweetheart, step aside."

She narrowed her eyes right back at him. "It's mandatory says the producer of the whole thing. This is my signed contract and there's nothing any of you can do about it."

Garfield took the papers from her and tossed them. "You can't act. You have _no_ talent... what the hell are you doing here?"

Vic grabbed the papers, looking them over. He sighed, they were legit. Rachel just watched whatever was going on between the two unfold.

She scoffed, "I could ask you the same thing. It's a sad waste... a talent like yours. Oh you were going places, lots of places... but now you're stuck with Satchel, riding on her coat tails because you'll never have the fame she does." She went to walk away, but she walked right up to Garfield – looking up at him, right into his green eyes. "It must just kill you that I so effortlessly, managed to win over the producer of the movie – when it was already in progress."

Garfield smirked slightly, "No, it doesn't kill me Tara. Y'know why? Because_ I'm_ not dishonest. I don't sleep with anyone to be a shoe-in for anything. I might've lost my chance, but I lost it fairly."

She caressed his cheek, "You sure weren't complaining about my seductive skills that one night at the bar, after hours huh?" Giggling innocently, she stepped back with a new found attitude. "Didn't think so." Not giving much time for anyone to say anything, she waved them off. "Ta ta, gotta get rehearsing my lines."

* * *

Everyone watched with baited breath as the scene played out. The literal scene, actually, as the director promised the way to solve the problem would be to film, as though everything was alright, and allow Tara to show her talent, or lack thereof. Rachel, before they even started filming, knew Tara's talent was non-existent. At least, her bitterness convinced her so. The girl could have the pure, unadulterated talent of Katharine Hepburn, and Rachel would not have accepted it. Why was she so bitter anyways? Perhaps it was the sight of someone else in _her_ Catwoman suit? Or maybe it was the fear of being replaced? It couldn't have been the emotional (and not to mention, sexual) entanglement she detected between Garfield and Tara, could it?

Either way, Rachel was still shaky on the idea of even sharing a set with the bottle blond. Nonetheless, she was crouched on a fire escape, peeking through the window of an apartment. She lifted the window and entered gracefully, strutting across the set in her leather suit, her hair sleek in a high pony tail, and her red velvety lips in a smirk. Garfield could barely take his eyes off her. Wow. There really was no sexier Catwoman.

The set was of a typical apartment. Nothing too fancy. Garfield didn't have the authority to read the script, so he wasn't quite sure what Catwoman would be doing robbing a petty place like this. He liked to watch them film, it was like seeing the movie for the first time himself. Some days they went over a scene a few too many times, and he'd get sick of it and would be able to repeat the lines perfectly himself. But most days it went on without a hitch.

Catwoman sauntered over to the bedroom, glancing in to make sure no one was there before she entered quietly. She arrogantly walked over to the jewelry box on the bureau, feeling confident she was alone.

She opened it and pulled out a string of pearls, pursing her lips as she looked it over. "Fake," She bit, shrugging with a casual look on her face as she tossed them behind her. She pulled out another thing, a solitaire diamond on a silver chain. "Fake again," she sighed. "Oh batsy, why is it you don't buy your girlfriend nice things?" She fake pouted, but the look of gratuity on her face was evident. Finally she pawed at a medium sized, diamond and yellow gold ring. Her lips upturned in a sly smile and she purred. "Excellent." She slid the ring on her own finger.

Behind her, a closet door slid open to reveal Tara with a baseball bat in hand. She stepped, slowly, thinking she could get the best of Catwoman. But the camera could see Catwoman had already detected her. She shifted her eyes over, catching a glimpse of the girl in the reflection of the mirror in the jewelry box. As Tara got closer, and began to raise the bat, Catwoman crouched and swept her leg under those of Tara, knocking her to the ground.

Rachel couldn't lie, it gave her a proud, happy feeling to knock the blond on her ass. But she held her composure, though it was a bit preoccupied, and stood tall over the girl.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel," Catwoman spoke to Rachel Dawes, as portrayed by Tara. "Where is your hero to save you now?" Catwoman's voice was soft, but dripping in acid. She gave a sympathizing pout, batting her eyelashes.

Rachel Dawes, with terribly histrionic acting, expressed, "You really do, like him, don't you?!" with a combination of awkward hand motions, weird eyebrow wiggles, and an overly loud voice as she looked to the boom mic.

Rachel Roth was a little distracted by this, '_you've got to be kidding me…_' she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. But Richard gestured to keep going.

"Who said that?" Catwoman responded, amused. "Maybe I just like to play…" She pulled out her whip and traced it along the floor where Rachel Dawes laid.

"Well!" Rachel Dawes, over dramatic as per the actress, exclaimed. "It is… a dangerous game!" She looked out into the distance with longing in her eyes.

Catwoman raised an eyebrow, looking to Richard once again for direction. Richard told her to keep going, so she did.

"Yours is a dangerous game too, playing with his heart like that." Catwoman responded, kicking the pearls that she recently threw on the floor, under the bed. She said this caustically, almost too realistically, as perhaps it wasn't all acting.

"I'm not playing," Rachel Dawes answered, but she was unable to keep a straight face, and sneered, looking from Garfield to Catwoman.

"CUT!" Richard yelled, deciding he had given Tara enough of a chance and this scene was far beyond salvaging. "Uh, take five." He decided, pulling his director aside. He was certain it would take more than five minutes to figure this one out though.

Tara shrugged, "Must be you." She said to Rachel as she walked away from the set and over to a very still standing Garfield. "Soo... how'd I do?"

"Do you want to smile, or cry?" He asked her flatly.

"Smile of course."

"Well then you did...fantaastic." He told her, still not as enthused as she was herself.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why would you ask me if I wanted to cry?"

He didn't look at her directly the entire time. "Because then I'd have told you the truth. That you sucked. I could probably do better than you after two bottles of Jack, after I've brushed my teeth with it."

Rachel plopped down on the bed of the set, sighing to herself. She wasn't sure what to do. She's worked hard, and this is what she gets repaid with? A less than talented and more than annoying co-star? She almost felt insulted to be in the same movie with her. The girl couldn't play a brick on the side of the road.

Victor was just as insulted as her, being her agent. He couldn't believe what was going on. This girl sleeping her way into this movie, and not even being a slightly decent actress to work with. He knew this would be a long day, and if they couldn't get her out, a long movie. But Victor also knew a real truth, which made this much harder. They've been working hard on this movie for months. And Richard won't see it go down like this, he'd rather pull the plug… but so would his co-director who has 50% of the say in the matter if Tara can't stay. It was a hard spot to be in, but the obvious solution to all their problems rested in the ousting of the blond herself.

Rachel shortly entertained the idea of having an 'accident' and just whipping Tara one day on set as she played with the weapon itself. But she knew she couldn't do that. She also didn't want to quit because of all the work put in. Life just got so much more difficult for Rachel, and it was already difficult enough to begin with.

Tara pursed her lips at Garfield, walking her fingers up his chest – purposely as she knew Rachel was glancing in exactly her way. "So, you and I..."

Garfield didn't move at all. "So you were..." he began sultrily, "leaving? Please do."

Tara giggled and shoved him playfully. "You're so funny! I'm not going _anywhere."_

Rachel couldn't hear what they were saying, but she didn't have to. She could see they were flirting. '_If he wants her, then he can have her. What do I care?'_ she exhaled. _'I'll show him I'm fine with it. We're just friends. Be supportive or whatever.' _She rolled her eyes at herself however, not sure how well she'd do. She got up and walked over to the two.

"Hey." She said, without emotion. "What are we talking about?" She asked in her monotone, something that had been quite toned down since her and Garfield got closer, and he hadn't heard her so dry in a while.

Tara smiled, "How we're going to-"

Garfield shook his head, "She was boring me to death, but that could've been her acting too."

Tara put her hands on her hips sassily, "You don't have the right to talk to me like that. You're nothing but 'the help'. A bodyguard who needs to keep his lips zipped." It was bad enough that she insulted the existing actors in the movie by appearing and trying to fit in... but now she was trying to tell everyone else what to do? This madness _had_ to be stopped.

Rachel felt relief wash over her. Garfield didn't like Tara, this was… great news. Why? Because it meant that she didn't have to pretend to like her.

"Oh and you're something? What would that be, a whore that sleeps her way onto a movie set?" Rachel wasn't holding back. She's had years to pent up her anger and she wasn't about to hold her breath for this bimbo. "Your days of playing dress up are numbered, and you're going to realize all you did was sell your self-worth. You're nothing. You're nobody. You're a talentless slut who, quite frankly, is a waste of my time and energy, as well as everybody else's." She moved threateningly closer and closer to Tara, who slowly backed away, but tried her best to stand her ground. "You don't talk to him that way. He's more than you. You're not the help, you're the _problem_. Garfield is the best person on this set today, and is probably the only reason that I can even bear to keep working."

Garfield was going to hug Rachel, but he stopped himself from doing so. He looked mercilessly at Tara, "You have an attitude problem."

She scoffed, "And you have a bad _limping _problem. Care to talk about it?"

Rachel remembered him limping at the gym. She was kind of curious for him to talk about it too, but she was not having it come out of Tara's spite. "You have a bad _acting_ problem. Care to talk about _that?_"

Tara narrowed her eyes at Rachel, "You seem _so_ sure it's not you. But we'll soon find out I guess."

She walked away from them, over to the co-producer who wasn't Richard and she aimlessly flirted with him. Garfield snickered, "So _that's _how she landed this role, figured as much."

Rachel shrugged. Richard called them back to set. "It seems," he began. "Tara, we're going to give you a few more takes before we make any decisions. Just, don't be so dramatic, ok? You are a girl, talking to the girl who is trying to steal your boyfriend, along with your priceless jewels. Ok?" Raven couldn't be the only one to see the irony in this, could she?

Tara walked over to the set, "C'mon Rachel, you have much to learn from an artiste like _moi_."

* * *

_**Review Replies**_

**Kaarlinaa**: Ohoho, perhaps perhaps. Sorry you'll have to wait so long to find out. I LOVE YOU IM SORRY DONT HURT ME

**Lord Razer:** Lol my cowriter thought up the exercise scene when watching me run while writing with her xD ahah, I'm happy to be her muse 3 Thanks for reviewing!

**I love RaeRedx**: I've never seen it. But I want a whip nonetheless. Thanks for reviewing!

**RavenofSilve****r:** AHAHA YESS! THAT'S AWESOME! Ahaha you're fantastic. Thanks for reviewing!

**JasonVUK:** You and your wife are my new OTP. Can I write fanfics for you two? xD Ahaha thanks for reviewing, your reviews always make me laugh xD

**Sweetums14**: I wouldn't mind Gar looking anywhere ;D I have a thing for him. and Robin actually. I have a problem... Anyways thanks for reviewing! Lol It made me laugh :D

**Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai:** My co-writer always brings ALL the lols. Go check out her stories. lol CreativeWritingSoul. She's fantastic :D plus her stories will get you through the interim from now to when i update. Thank you so much for reviewing and staying with the story :)

**golddragonriderkira:** Ah we shall! thank you for reviewing, you're too sweet :)


End file.
